


Rich Little Lies

by PER5EFONE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And will stay that way, Angst with a Happy Ending..., Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, College Student Eren Yeager, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren POV, Eren has a glasses kink, Eventual Smut, Finally some plot, Hanji is Female, I'll tag as I go, I'm tagging as ideas come to me, Levi is soo rich it's fucking insane, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, There is some German, Top!Levi, You can feel the Sexual Tension is this, You could also cut it with a knife, and french, because I said so, bottom!Eren, eventual angst, levi pov, marco is alive, model!levi, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE/pseuds/PER5EFONE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Trost Academy, everything there is beautiful. The students are nice and elegant. And the teachers are exceptionally hot. So, what's a kid like Eren doing at this private school full of only rich kids? Well- he got in with a scholarship. Not with looks. Not with money. Only because he's smart. Just what he needs, a school full of stuck-up snobs. Then he walks into Health Class, the class he hates the most, and his whole opinion changes when he sees the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fanfic is more of a "less plot, more porn" kind of thing. But if you have a thing for stuff like this, (like me), then proceed! :3 Oh, and this is mostly written in Eren's 1st person POV.
> 
> EDIT: I LIED. PLOT HAS SPARKED AND I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WITH THIS NOW. AND LEVI HAS A LOT OF POV IN THIS TOO.

When I arrive at the gates, my jaw drops so far I swear I can feel it hit the ground. _Holy shit. This_ is the famous Trost Academy?! 

The gates are made out of gold bars, that open wide to let in cars or the students who walk to the academy. The gates open into a stone circle driveway tat has a wide grassy area in the center. _Damn, even the fountain is cool_. At the center of he grass area, is the most beautiful fountain I have ever seen. The main sculptures are two roses intertwining each other, and the the thorns are spilling water out of them. Almost as if the roses are bleeding. I was knocked out of my trance when someone bumps into me. "Hey! Watch it!" I turn and yell at them. 

The guy who bumped into me has one of the cool two-toned hair thing going on, with a dirty-blonde color overlapping the dark brown color. The cut is cool, but on him it just looks odd. His brown eyes are glaring at me and it looks as if the scowl on his face is permanent. _It kind of makes him look like a horse._ I bit back my laugh, and the dude just rudely walks away without apologizing. _What's up his ass?_

"Sorry!" a panting voice runs up from behind me. "He's normally like that after the semester break is over. Once you get to know him, he's actually a pretty nice guy." I doubt it.

The boy is beside me now. He's cute, you could say, but it gives him a sense of calming energy. He has brown hair, that's parted down the middle, and his brown eyes seem friendly enough. He also has freckles dancing across his features. He extends his hand and smiles at me. "I'm Marco, by the way. The guy who bumped into you is Jean. Are you new?"

I take his hand and smile back. "Yeah, I'm Eren. I got in with a scholarship, but I'm still surprised I was accepted."

Marco's eyes widen. " _You're_ the honor student? You must be pretty smart to get into TA."

I nod, "Yeah, I guess."

Marco releases his hand, and checks his watch. "I got to go, or else I'll miss practice. See ya around?"

I nod, and Marco takes off after Jean. I sigh and walk into the open embrace of the Academy.

\----------

"Eren Yeager, correct?" the head of the board of directors finally looks up from my recommendations, and look at me from her glasses.

"Yes ma'am."

"Your grades are excellent. And your resume is perfect."

I nod all too eagerly. "Yes ma'am, my-"

"I know." she says, bluntly. She turns to the doors and says, "You can come in now, Armin."

The doors open and I was surprised when a student walked in. _Is that a guy?_

"Yeager, this is Armin. Arlert, this is Eren." we nod our hello's and turn our attention back to the director. _Yep, definitely a guy._ "Arlert will escort you to your dorm room, and answer any questions you have."

I nod and stand up next to Armin. "Yeager," she says before I reach the door. "Trost Academy is honored to have you."

I smile and say, "Only if you're willing to have me." the director nods, and I follow Armin out the door.

\----------

Armin leads me out of the mahogany doors and down the long hallway and to the right. "So, you're the honor student." it wasn't even a question when he said it, but I think I'm getting tired of people saying it. Armin must notice my distressed expression, because he smirks at me. "Don't worry, only me, the director, the teachers you have, and anyone else you tell only know you're the honor student. So I don't think you'll be hearing it again for a while."

I release the sigh I didn't realize I was holding on to. "Thanks." I say.

The silence between us is awkward, and threatens to worsen until Armin states, "The students here are okay, once you get to know them. The teachers are also nice..."

I give him a disbelieving look. "But...."

Armin sighs and turns to me. "They all are nice, it's true. Just... one of them is an...."

"An asshole?" I suggest smirking at his will not to swear.

"Yup, definitely. As long as you don't have any classes with him you should be fine."

I dig into my pocket and pull out my schedule.

 

Trost Academy Schedule 

Eren Yeager- ID 17324

Dorm Rm-945 (Roommate)

5:00-6:00  Students need to be dressed or showered.

6:15-7:00  Breakfast

7:10-7:50  Commons area

8:00-9:30  Period 1 (History. Rm 209- Smith, Erwin)

9:35-11:05 Period 2 (Reading. Rm 202- Ral, Petra)

11:10-12:40 Period 3 (Biology. Rm 426- Zoe, Hange)

12:45-1:30 Lunch

1:40-3:10 Period 4 (Algebra II. Rm 502-Arlert, Armin)

3:15-4:45 Period 5 (Health. Rm 201-Ackerman, Levi)

4:55-7:00 Period 6 Class of choice. (Phy. Ed. Rm. 674-Ackerman, Levi)

7:10-8:00 Dinner

8:05-8:50 Socialize or usage of academy property.

9:00-9:15 Students need to be in assigned dorms.

9:20 Lights out.

 

Armin looks over my shoulder to see my schedule. And when he pulls away, he's fighting back a smile.

"What?" I ask.

 "Want the good news, or the bad news, first?"

"Good."

"Well, the good news is I'm your roommate for dorm number 945, and we have the same exact schedule."

I nod, okay with that.

"The bad news is that you have Health and Phy. Ed."

I look at him strangely. "How's that bad?"

Armin finally lets his smile break free, and I can't help but notice that it makes his features look even more boyish, as his blonde hair bobs up and down, with every step he takes. "Well, you have the teacher that is an asshole."

I groan. "Watch, it'll be just my luck, I'll piss him off and get myself kicked out."

Armin's smile widens. "I don't think you'll get kicked out. If you don't piss him off you should be fine."

I give him my most sorrowful look, and he laughs. "Armin, I piss every teacher off."

"Well, then good luck."

I lightly punch him in the arm. "Great to know I have your support!" I tease.

It's odd. Even though I just met this kid, I feel like I've known him for a long, long time.

"You'll be fine! I garantee you you won't piss him off."

I snort. "Yeah, if I do, it'll be bad. If I don't could be worse."

Armin smirks up at me, and I swear he's hiding something about that teacher. "Yeah, for all you know, after the first day, he'll fall in love with you and you'll start making out."

"Hey!"

Armin laughs, "Just kidding."

"Sure...."

We round a corner, and the Boys Dormitory is in view. 

"But if it happens. I want the details." he says.

I give him another questioning look, but he ignores it and opens the door to the dorm. We walk in silence for a little bit, then Armin pulls out a key, and stops in front of room 945. He unlocks it and ushers me in. 

But I fail to notice it because my thoughts are on his last comment about the teacher....

It won't happen... Will it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for classes to start... Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this took so long to post, but school has been getting in the way of my writing, and this chapter took a long time to develop. But anyways, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy!!!

"I swear they put a spell on their beds." I say to Armin as I exit the bathroom after taking a shower and stretch out my back, with the towel around my neck.

It’s nearly 5:45 and Armin's sitting at our little two-person table, eating an apple and reading. He looks up and smiles when I walk in. "Yeah, well it is a rich kids school, so everything has to be top-notch."

"No kidding..." I mumble.

Armin, sensing my distress, gives me a reassuring nod. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. Hey, doesn’t your step-sister go here?”

I grimace. “Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I love Mikasa, but sometimes her mothering instincts take over, and nearly drive me to the brink of insanity.”

Armin turns to gape at me after throwing the core of his apple away. “Your step-sister is _Mikasa_? Mikasa Ackerman?” I nod. “My god. You know, you’ll definitely do just fine now.”

“What did she do?” I ask, my eyes wide. _She better not have-_

“She may or may not have spread the rumor that her little brother is the best fighter she’s ever fought. And we all know how good she is… But I promise nothing besides that!”

I narrow my eyes at him, and he starts to fidget under my steady gaze.

“Alright, alright! She may have also accidently said that even though your looks are deceiving you have never gotten laid, and that you are still a virgin.” He smiles ruefully at me.

I almost want to choke him with the towel, and hang him from the chandelier. But as the saying says, Don’t shoot the messenger. So, instead, I sigh, and without another word, turn and head back into my room to put on my Trost Academy jacket.

There isn’t really a specific dress code here. Except for the fact that you have to wear a white shirt with sleeves, white or black pants or skirts, and something with the TA symbol on it. _Actually that might be a dress code, but whatever._

For my first day, I chose something casual, but demanding in respect and integrity. I’m [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/erens_uniform/set?id=145648126) a white 3/4-sleeved button down dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black  jacket. The jacket goes down past my waist and rests just at my hips. The sleeves are just long enough to cover the cuffs of my shirt, and flexible enough for mobility. I think this is enough to leave a good impression.

“Eren, you ready?” Armin peeks his head into my room. I nod, and he grins. “And we’re off to see the Wizard! _ThewonderfulWizardofOZ_!” He sings, skipping out of my room, and to the door.

“Really?” I say, but couldn’t stop the smile forming it’s way on my lips.

Armin just grins back at me, at opens the door and pulls me out.

\----------

We end up in the lunch room 10 minutes early, but I don’t really mind. The less people I have to talk to.

“There is _no way_ this is a lunch room.” I say to Armin as we make our way to the food aisle, and he hands me a tray.

“Oh, believe me, it is.”

This place has to be a little smaller than a full street block. But that means it’s still huge. There has to be atleast over 40 long rectangular tables, and over 1,200 chairs. “This food line seems to have everything,” I notice as I pile my tray high with millions of different types of fruits, 3 muffins, milk, 2 pancakes, and orange juice.

Armin has just as much. Nearly all of it is fruit, but there’s milk, and some sweets in there, such as a maple donut, 2 lemon-poppy seed muffins, and something that looks like chocolate fudge to dip his strawberries in.

“I agree. Just wait until dinner, you’ll be in a comatose by just looking at the food.” he says leading me to a table in the back corner somewhat filled with other students.

“Hey, Armin! Did you hear of the time when Jean-”

“Knock it off, Connie! What if we told him of the time when you _snorted milk_ into Mr. Ackerman’s face?” a petite girl with blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders sticks her tongue out at the one I assume is Connie.

His head is shaved, and he flushes a bright red from her remark. “Hey! Not fair. Remember when you tripped in P.E. and fell into him? Ha, you shoulda seen _his face_ , Armin! It was-”

All conversation ceased to exist when they see me set my tray down beside Armin. Now, 4 pairs of eyes are trained on me, making me stiffen.

Armin nudges me under the table with his knee, and sends me a smile. “Guys, this is Eren. He’s new. Eren this is Krista,” he gestures to the girl with blonde hair, and she gives me a warming grin. “This is Connie,” the shaved-headed kid waves slightly. “This is Sasha.” a girl near the end of the table is shoving her face full of her food, and a little piece of muffin is stuck to the corner of her mouth. She’s sitting next to Connie. “This is Ymir.” A tall girl with short brown hair tied in the back with a ponytail sits protectively next to Krista. She doesn’t say hello, just glares at me. I glare back in response. Armin notices our glare war and sighs. “Guys, really? You haven’t even properly spoken to each other and you’re already staring daggers.

“I didn’t do anything. She just decided she hates me without further knowing anything about me.”

“Only because you looked at Krista for too long.” she mumbles under her breath, and starts to eat her chocolate muffin.

I shoot Armin a look, but he just shrugs it off, and starts to eat the mountain of food on his tray. I make no note of Ymir, and try to eat my food as well.

"Hey, Eren? How did you get into TA anyways? No offense, but wouldn't you need a hella' amount of money? Like thousands?" Connie asks, turning to me after he finishes his food.

I can tell Armin's looking at me, but I don't really care if they know the truth. They all seem layed back. I shrug. "I got a scholarship."

Connie and Krista gape at me, making me feel like a specimen being studied under a microscope. "You got a scholarship?" Krista repeats, dumbfounded.

I can feel a slight blush creepy its way across my face, and I shrink down further into my seat. "Don't make him feel uncomfortable, guys." Armin groans, and I manage to laugh.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind as much as before." I try to wave it off, but Armin frowns and doesn't say anything to my comment.

Thankfully, I am spared all the questions when two more people sit down at the table across from each other.

"Oh, Eren, this is J-"

"Jean and Marco, right?"  I say, racking my brain for their names.

Marco nods over enthusiastically, and Jean just grunts. "Great to see you again, Eren! I see you've made some friends."

 _Not exactly..._ "Yeah." I totally lie.

"Good. That's good... So how's it going so far?"

"Fine. Classes haven't started yet, so I'm good for now. You?" I ignore Jean's snort, and focus all my attention on being polite.

Marco shrugs, biting into his muffin. "I'm doing well. Classes have actually been really easy lately, so I wouldn't be too worried about them. But I would worry about your schedule... Can I see it?"

I nod and sift through my pocket for it before handing it to him. He takes it with grace, and looks it over for 5 seconds before stiffing a laugh. 

"What? Why does everyone care so much?" I say when Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha,and Jean lean together to see my schedule.

They all burst out laughing, and return to their original spots trying to calm down.

"Armin!" I plead.

He just smirks at me, before turning to the others. "You all should tell him."

Ymir rolls her eyes, but ends up explaining it to me anyways. 

"You have Mr. Ackerman, right?" I nod. "Yeah, well, before he moved here from France, he was apparently a super rich, super hot- no scratch that, he's still hot, and I'm lesbian. Anyways, he was a model over there, and somehow he had some bad ties, so he moved and came to work here."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She smiles, and I realize she actually kind of pretty when she's not frowning.

"I'm just preparing you."

"For what?"

"Life. Hormones. Sex."

"I... I don't understand... Armin, help me out here!" I cry out to him, though he's only right next to me.

Armin laughs, before grimacing. "Well, there's a rumor going around that he's gay, and only preys on little cute boys."

My eyebrow raises a fraction of an inch, waiting for Armin to continue. He realizes what I'm doing and sighs. "The rumor is partially true. No, he does not prey on little kids. Let alone kids that go to this school. But he is gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Ymir mocks.

"Ymir, cut it out!" Krista playfully punches her in the shoulder. But the grin that's spread across he face gives her away.

Krista turns to me then and smiles. "Sorry, but almost all of the girls here want to fuck him. Yet they fail to acknowledge his attraction to the opposite gender. You're pretty cute. More than cute by my standards, which is why you are the target for our rudeness.It's just what we do. If you don't like it we can stop..."

I shake my head, glad for even being considered apart of their group so quickly. Jean doesn't count.

The rest of the lunch period and commons area pass by swiftly, and I feel welcomed. They haven't even pressed the matter of my scholarship.

But I don't see any sign of Mikasa.

\----------

I stand at the door to my first class of the day, history. "Ready?" Armin asks.

I take a deep breath and nod. He opens the door for himself, and then for me.

The classroom looks like an average classroom. The desks all in rows, and 40 in counting. Five horizontal rows, eight desks in each row. The only thing remotely odd is the desk itself. The[ desk](http://www.decosee.com/picture/cool-desks.jpg) looks like the ones you use with artworks, but suits history well with all the space. 

"Eren, nice of you to join us. I'm Erwin Smith, and I'll be teaching history this year."

A man at the center-front of the room addresses me. He has his short blonde hair combed to the side, and his blue eyes seem welcoming enough. I instantly like him, though I ignore the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.  _What is with everyone and their damn secrets?_

"Thanks, I'm glad I could make it." I muse.

Mr. Smith chuckles, and tells me to take a seat wherever I like. So I sit next to Armin in the back, trying to forget the feeling that tugged at me when he chuckled.  _Damn, don't go crushing on the teacher now, Eren._

I all-to-eagerly tone into Mr. Smith. History turned out not to be that bad, and went by quickly. I actually learned something for once. Though it was probably due to the fact that he's a good teacher, and not on my not obvious cr-

"Eren, the bell rang." Armin says, and I notice we're the only ones in here besides Mr. Smith. 

I flush and hastily stuff my books into my bag. "Sorry," I mumble, "Zoning out, I guess."

"Crushing much?" He whispers, and I flush even more.

Grabbing my stuff, I make a bee-line towards the door. Thankfully no one stops me, and I usher out a quick 'bye' and 'thanks' to Mr. Smith.

Armin follows my out, still laughing from my reaction.

_Rich kids and their secrets._

\----------

The second class of my day, reading...

When I walk in I nearly gasp. "Armin, there is no fucking way this is a  _classroom._ "

Instead of desks, this room is full of colorful beanbag chairs, blankets, and pillows. The head of the classroom has 2 whiteboards and a Smartboard, and in the far corner is a desk with a computer.

"This is a classroom. Instead of the hard desks, Ms. Ral went out and bought all this for her students. She believes you can't focus if you're uncomfortable." He shrugs and sits in a blue beanbag, and I sit down next to him in a red one.

We wait until the bell rings, then Ms. Ral walks in with a bunch of books in her arms.

"Would you like some help with that?" I offer.

She looks at me and smiles. "Yes, thank you." she gives half the stack to me, and carries the rest to her desk. "Can you put them in the back on the bookshelf? That would be very helpful."

I nod and carry them to the bookshelves in the back, and carefully set them down on it.

I return to my beanbag in the front, and notice that another beanbag has been pulled up to ours, and in it sits Krista. She waves when I sit down, and I smile at her.

Ms. Ral walks up to me and flashes a brilliant smile. "Thank you for your help Eren. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I enjoy helping."

Ms. Ral nods, and turns her attention to the rest of the class.

"As you all know, the deadline for the writing assignment is coming up soon and I need to go over a few things with you. For the editing..."

Her voice eventually fades out, and because it has nothing to do with me, I don't pay attention.

At the end of class Ms. Ral gives us an assignment. We have to interview one teacher about their daily life, and then compare it to ours. I have no clue what it has to do with anything, but the others seem to understand, and some seem to already know who to interview.

"It's to help us with our understanding of the world around us," Krista explains to me when we leave the classroom. "Ms. Ral wants to test our perception of the world. We are graded on this, so you better have a clear perspective."

"Don't worry about that. I got into here, didn't I?"

Krista grins, and shakes her head. "I'm not worrying. Hey, Armin, do you have a clue to who you want to interview?"

Armin nods. "Yeah, I'm thinking of Mr. Smith. You?"

"I might just to Ms. Ral herself. She seems pretty exited about this, maybe I can figure out why."

The three of us head onto our next classes, which I came to find out I share with Jean.

When I sit down, he practically growls at me from across the room. 

"Never knew horses could growl... I thought they 'neighed'" I grumble sitting across from Armin.

Armin grins, and looks at Jean, who has stopped glaring at me to glare at his shoes. "Must be rabid." Armin shrugs.

"Must be..."

My third class of the day, science. I have always loved science, that is, before I knew everything they were teaching. Now it's just boring if you know how it all is going to turn out to be. 

This room looks like a science room, with all the lab tables and equipment. Glass beakers, magnifying glasses, test tubes, microscopes, ect.

"Oh, Eren, I should probably warn you about the t-" he's cut off when a energetic loud voice cuts him of mid-sentence.

"Good MORNING!" A tall thin woman with glasses walks into the room.

Her energy is bouncing off the walls, and practically hits everyone in waves. Her auburn hair is up in a messy high pony-tail, and her glasses give her a scientific look. She's[wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=145866040) a a yellow shirt with a black button up jacket that she's left open. She's also wearing black jeans, with a yellow belt. Black earings that manage to somehow look like daggers, and a black bead necklace. And she tops it with fucking heals.

I turn to Armin and raise an eyebrow.

"She likes color schemes. A different one every day."

Wow.

"And you must be Eren Yeager! It is so very very good that you have decided to join us today! We hope you are excited as well!"

Yup, lots and lots of energy. "Yes ma'am." I reply. I think I might actually come to like science again.

"Good! Armin, could you help Eren here get caught up? He needs to be informed by the end of next week." Armin nods, and she starts explaining on what they left off on the other day.

"That seems like a long time to get me caught up." I say when Armin turns to me.

He grimaces. "Yeah, well she means informed of what we have been doing for the entire year..."

My jaw drops. Yup, I might actually like science. "The entire year? Can you even do that in a week and a half?"

Armin gives me a small smile. "I'll try." and with that he starts explaining what we're doing now to start with.

Before I now it science is over, and it's time to head to lunch.

"If this is how the days usually work, I might grow comfortable here."

Armin grins. "That a bad thing?"

I think about it. "No not really. Just means it will be harder for me to leave."

"Why would you leave?"

"Well, I could still get kicked out. Plus that Mr. Ackerman guy sounds scary." I dump my stuff on our living room table and sit down.

"Oh believe me he is. But as long as you don't meet him before class you should be fine. Just don't bump into him, or anything."

I look at him as he organizes his stuff on the couch. "Why? Is he germ-a-phobic?"

Armin looks up at me briefly before heading back towards the door. "Yeah, something like that. You coming?"

I get up and follow him to the door, skaking off the feeling that he's still hiding something from me.

"Right behind you." I say as I close the door and walk down the hallway behind him towards the lunch room.

_Damn rich kids and their fucking secrets._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to wait for part 2! As I have said before, sorry this took long to post, and I have not forgot about my other fics; I just haven't been on in a while...  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!!! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The starting of classes Part 2!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the 3rd chapter!!!! Yay, I've made it this far!!!!! <3 :D  
> Oh, and Algebra II does not mean Eren is in his second algebra class. Really, I just made it up, so it is an advanced algebra class that only those who are like 155 IQ geniuses can get into it. I have to look up the algebra problems.  
> Anyways, enjoy!!!!

Lunch.

There is no way this is just  _lunch._

"Eren. You're drooling." Armin chuckles, and walks past me and into the room full of wonderful smells.

Dazed, I trail behind him like a lost puppy and follow his suit, grabbing a tray and loading it with sautéed vegetables such as green beans with carrots and white onions.  I also pill on mashed potatoes with gravy, some strawberries in a bowl, and a sprite onto my tray as well. When Armin and I are finally seated at our table in the back I am shouted with greetings and questions.

"Hey, Eren! How'd your first half of your classes start?" Connie asks, when I take the seat across from him.

"Good. Though Armin helped with the navigation... I might have become lost other wise." I blush.

"Eh, no problem. Happens to the most of us still."

I cock my eyebrow at him. "You still get lost?"

"Hell no! But I do forget which class I go to next, and end up walking into the wrong one."

"Or better yet, the girls bathroom." Krista says as she sits down next to Connie.

"Hey, that was on accident!"

I gape at Connie, though couldn't stop the smile that tugs on my lips. "You walked into their bathroom?"

Krista turns to me, a full blown smirk playing at her mouth. "Yup. He practically died when he realized he was in there. He cowered in the corner crying, saying 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come in here! I was just- I got side tracked on my way to class and unintentionally walked in here!' The girls were nice about it. They soothed him, saying it was okay, and that they know he didn't mean it, but he should really get back to where he was supposed to go. It was pretty funny."

"Was not!" He cries, hiding his face in his hands, concealing his blush.

"Krista, you should really not make fun of him. You know how  _fragile_ he is." Armin teases.

"You guys suck!" he punches Armin in the arm after reaching over the table to do it.

Through their little teases I decide I should eat, and nearly finish my plate after 5 minutes.  I set my fork down next to my plate, and take a swig of my sprite.

Ymir arrives shortly after, and sighs, sitting down next to Krista. "At it again are we?"

Connie points an accusing finger at Krista. "She started it. You should punish her more, Ymir! Like maybe tying her up and blind folding her, so she can't anticipate anything!!"

I choke on my sprite. _Is that what I think it implies?_

I look at Armin, searching for an answer in his expression.

He nods, and gives me a coy smile. _Oh._  

Ymir seems to contemplate Connie's suggestion. "Not a bad idea..." she mumbles.

Krista turns red immediately, and decides to stuff her mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You're cute when you blush like that." Ymir purrs.

Armin groans, "Really? Your scaring Eren."

Ymir just winks at me, and wraps an arm around Krista's shoulders, pulling her closer and ruffling her hair.

I turn away just as someone sits down right next to me. I turn and am greeted with a face full of someones chest. _Not a flat one either._

"Eren." Mikasa's soft voice vibrates down her body, and I immediately wrap my arms around her tightly.

"It's great to see you finally." she says as she lets me go.

I smile brightly at her. "Yeah, you too."

"So how are classes? Are you doing okay? Is anyone bothering you?" she asks.

On any normal day, I would find her mothering annoying, but I've missed her too much to let it bother me for now.

"Classes are great so far. Armin's been a big help, and I haven't made any enemies yet."

Mikasa nods, and start to eat. 

I turn back to my friends to find them all gaping at me. "What?"

"Mikasa, what are you doing over here?" Connie ignores me entirely.

She shrugs. "I wanted to say 'Hi' to my brother."

Eyes from all around us turn towards me, and I internally squirm in my seat by their gazes.

"Wait,  _you're_ Mikasa's brother?!" Connie gushes.

I internally groan and give Mikasa a  _Seriously?_ look.

"Yeah. He is." she says as she drapes her arm around me and pulls me close.  " _My little Eren."_

To anybody else, that would have just seemed like a loving-sibling thing, but I know Mikasa. I  _lived_ with her for almost 8 years of my life, and I've come around to learn all of her antics and schemes.  That saying clearly had a threat implied, that anyone who would dare to hurt me goes through her first. 

Fine by me, personally. 

I smile at her sweetly, but make sure that my eyes tell her to not go overboard. She just gives me a smirk in response.

"Well, I got to go, but first, what are your next 3 classes Eren?" She says, letting her arm drop off my shoulders.

"Um, I think I have Algebra II, Health, and Phy. Ed. You?"

Mikasa develops a full blown smile, so bright I almost shield my eyes from the invisible glow.

"Same as you... Well, see you then." She gets up and waves to the rest of my friends, and leaves to sit at a different table.

That kind-of hurts; that she would leave me for another group, but then again, she is older by one year, and probably hangs out with the popular group with her looks and figure. I frown.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Armin asks, seeing my expression.

I wipe the sulk off my features, and give a small smile.

"Nothing really. Who did she just join?" I nod at the table she sat at, which is 12 tables away.

Armin turns, and nods. "Oh, them. Mikasa usually sits at different tables a day. Today is apparently Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, and a few others that I have no clue who they are."

I process the information. "A different table every day?"

"Yeah. She's quite popular, so everyone wants her with them. Which is why she alternates everyday, so people don't feel left out."

"So, when does she usually sit over here?"

Armin grimaces. "Um, about once every month."

I whistle. "Dang, that's not much."

"No, but we appreciate her efforts." 

I nod, and turn back to my eating.

\----------

Next class of the day, Algebra II... Which I did not realize was taught by  _Armin_ himself.

My jaw nearly drops when the bell rings and he walks in and asks us to take our seats, and answer the Problem of the Day.

x3+Cx+D = 0.  
  
---  
  
 

 

 _That's not_ that _hard._

_Okay, if I am to suppose that, then I should write x=p+q, then_

|  p3q3 = -C3/27; p3+q3 = -D.  
---  
  
_So, p 3,q3 are the two solutions to_

| y2+Dy-C3/27 = 0, so  
---  
  
| y = {-D±Ö(D2+4C3/27)}/2  
---  
  
_One solution is p 3, the other is q3. Therefore_

| x = | ì  
í  
î | -D+Ö(D2+4C3/27)

* * *

2 | ü  
ý  
þ | 1/3   
  
  | + | ì  
í  
î | -D-Ö(D2+4C3/27)

* * *

2 | ü  
ý  
þ | 1/3   
  
   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
_Done._

This was basically the whole hour, and I found out that Armin makes algebra fun. He somehow got everyone in the room to participate in the problem discussions, even Mikasa. If I were to take a guess, I would say that that would have to do with his energy levels.

The bell rang when I was in the middle of my last homework problem.

"Damn, I was almost finished." I groan, when Armin makes his way over to my spot in the back of the room.

"Did you follow okay?" He asks, worried.

I nod all-too eaqgerly. "Yup, almost done with my homework."

Armin's eyebrows raise. "What? Let me see..." he grabs my work out of my hands and looks it over quickly. "Wow... Nice job." he hands it back, and I smile.

"Thanks."

Armin walks with me towards the door, and breaks my mood. "Ready for the Class of Hell?"

"Yay..."

\---------- 

I'm practically fidgeting in my seat when I arrive in Health and take a seat next to Armin and Mikasa at a white semi-circle table along the side with windows

This [classroom ](http://www.kahlerslater.com/content/images/LAX-INT-Classroom_W.jpg) is huge, with giant windows on the left side that let in light. The tables are long, white, and semi-circle with about eight chairs per table, except for the ones at the front, and the teacher's desk. The front of the room has two giant screens, or Smart Boards. Overall, this room is too freaking huge to be just a Health room.

"Jesus Eren, calm down. He's not going to eat you alive." Armin whispers in my ear when the bell rings, signaling the start of class.

"I'm not nervous about that!" I hiss back. 

"Then what are you nervous about?" Mikasa leans closer so no one overhears.

"Nothing really." I lie.  _Oh yeah, nothing. Just maybe the teeny tiny fact of the rumors that personally scare the fuck out of me. Who the hell makes up the rumor that he preys on little boys?_ _  
_

"You sure?" Mikasa asks, concern leaking into her voice.

I nod, and they seem to believe me, and they leave me alone for now.

"Is everyone in their fucking seats yet? Or am I going to have to kick someone out?" a tired male voice asks as he walks into the room.

_He's short._ Is the first thought I have. The second one is that  _he's_ Levi Ackerman... And that what he's wearing shouldn't even be granted.

_Is it even possible to look_ that  _hot? No one should even be allowed. It's offensive to others. Like seriously, turn it down a notch._

He seriously chose to wear a freaking dark red long-sleeve casual double-collar dress shirt, that's tight as hell. White dress pants/skinny jeans that were probably custom-made, and black boots that go to his mid-calf.

When I actually have the courage to meet his gaze my eyes are met with piercing grey-silver ones, behind black-rimmed glasses.

His eyes narrow into a glare, and I immediately shrink back unconsciously. He seems satisfied with my reaction, and a small smirk tugs at the corners of is mouth, though he pushes it back down before anyone else noticed. 

"You're Eren Yeager?"

"I- Yes, s-sir." I stammer, and hear a couple snickers from some of the students.

Mr. Ackerman sends them a glare that has them freeze in their seats, then turns back to me, a tiny gleam in his eyes. "Well, welcome to Health, Yeager." then he greets the rest of the class by writing something on the Smart Board in red. 

"This is the start of a new semester, so a new unit will go along with it..."

"And our new unit is...." he writes in big capital letters the word "SEX", then underlines it three times.

A groan spreads through the class, even Armin, but some hoot and give shouts.

Mr. Ackerman turns back around and glares again. 

The class falls dead silent.

He turns back around to write bullet points underneath the giant red words, and grabs a black pen thing to write other words.

"We will also be studying the laws of sexual, mental, and physical attraction in this unit," he writes them in black, "Along with some side units such as stuff you probably already know, but I'll go over it again because alot of you are fucking idiots. No offense Armin." he spares a glance at Armin.

"Also, we have a additional 2 projects for this unit. One will be a partner project, as long as you all don't piss me off, and the other will be a project that is individual. You will know what they are when they come up in topic."

"Today, I'm supposed to go over the basic shit, but I really don't want to and you probably don't either... So I won't, but only because it is a waste of time, and we have alot to start, and we might as well start now..."

"So, whose wants to volunteer?" no one raises their hand. "No matter," he shrugs. "I was going to pick someone anyways."

His gaze travels around the classroom quickly, and he nods, as if the selection he chose are good victims.

"I want Braun, Leonhart, Ymir, Kirstein, Ackerman, and Yeager to come to the front." Armin flashes me a sympathetic smile, and we all slowly walk over to the-

"Get your slow asses up here." He snaps, and we all rush to the front. "Good, now segregate yourselves by gender."

We do as he told, and I end up next to Jean, who glares at me. _Fuck you too._ I mouth back.

"Now I will use these 6 as examples throughout this unit, and they will be used to help with the 3 types of attractions." He turns to us 6, and he beckons all of us to step forward. "Physical attraction. Out of the 3 females, which one is most likely to get the most response out of the males? Thomas, your pick."

The Thomas kid blushes, and tries to shrink down in his seat, but Mr. Ackerman glares at him and he stutters out his response. "M-mikasa."

Mr. Ackerman picks three other students, and they all pick Mikasa.

He turns to her, one eyebrow raised. "Ackerman, you must be a favorite. So then, out of the males, who will get the best reaction out of the females? Lenz, your opinion."

Krista smirks and winks at me. "I would chose Eren, sir." 

Ymir shoots daggers in my direction, but I try to ignore them. 

"Brzenska?"

The Brzenska girl looks annoyed at having to be picked but she sighs and answers. "Out of those choices, I would also choose Eren. Though only because the others are idiots."

Jean flushes. "Am not." he mumbles.

"Kirstein, did I ask your opinion?" Jean shakes his head eagerly. "Good... And lastly, Carolina."

"Um, I, uh also choose, uh, Eren." She blushes.

"Well then. Like sister like brother." Mr. Ackerman turns to me and Mikasa. "You two are now my prime examples. The rest of you may sit down for now." The other four return to their seats, with smug looks of satisfaction on their faces. "Why were Yeager and Ackerman the popular choice, Arlert?"

Armin answers without hesitation. "We tend to look for the closest thing to perfection in potential partners. Symmetry is a factor. If a person is close to symmetrical, we believe that their genes are perfect and will produce offspring close to perfection. Eren and Mikasa are 'perfect' examples of that, therefore they will almost always be the first choice of most."

"What if some aren't attracted to them?"

Armin shrugs, not even thinking about his answer. "Something is then probably wrong with their personality in that case. Just because they are perfect on the outside doesn't necessarily mean they are on the inside, too. Eren could be symmetrically perfect and have a nice personality, which would attract more, or he could have a downright shitty personality and scare others off."

Mr. Ackerman nods in acknowledgement, and turns to me then. "So, Yeager. What do you look for in a potential partner?"

I internally grimace. He was supposed to forget that I was here... Though that might be hard if I keep standing here.

"Um, the basics, I guess." I say, and hope that's a good enough answer.

"What kind of basics." He says it as a statement, meaning  _Answer now or regret it later._

I choose to answer now. "Um... I would like someone who is independent, and won't rely on me so much. Someone intelligent , but not to the point where it is annoying. I would prefer them to be decent looking, but I wouldn't really care otherwise. I would also like them to be decent to others, but I understand that some aren't a people person."

Mr. Ackerman tilts his head to the side, and contemplates me, his glasses falling a fraction of a centimeter. And I can't help but watch as his eyes sweep over my entire body. Though if I wasn't looking directly into his eyes, I never would have noticed. 

"Interesting choices. Arlert, would you say that Yeager's opinions are average?"

"No sir. Most males look for cute or hot, dependent, and stupid so they can't tell if they're cheating on them or not. Basically, men usually are only looking for the sex. Eren's seem to be more long-term."

_Dammit Armin, shut up._

Mr. Ackerman nods, and turns back to me. 

"You might not be as dumb as I thought."

"Thanks?" I try, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Mikasa snorts next to me. "You're next Ackerman."

Her laugh was cut short.

I smirk at her, my expression saying,  _Payback's a bitch._

She glares at me, but puts no real feeling into it.

_Fuck you, too._

I only smile in return, thinking this class may not be that bad.

"Wipe the smile of your face, Yeager. You're not done either."

_Shit._

Mikasa hides her smile, but sticks her tongue out at me when Mr. Ackerman turns to address the rest of the class.

"Yeah, payback's a bitch."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I was planning on having it up yesterday, but I had homework to do, so yeah...  
> I have no freaking clue how the hell to solve that algebra problem in reality, and I don't think I ever will, so pay no mind to it. And to those who can solve that problem, if it's wrong I'm sorry, I got it online, and don't trust anything online... And I think this will proceed into a Part 3... (The last Part, hopefully.) But hey, you got to meet Levi!!! And more in the next part!!!  
> Oh, and the last name Brzenska belongs to the girl named Rico who was in the Garrison Regiment when they tried to reclaim Wall Maria with Eren's Titan strength.... But besides these notes,  
> Stay tuned, and I hoped you enjoyed!!!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

As you can probably tell from the title of this that this is not a chapter. It is an A/N.

Well, to summarize, I will be put on hold from Ao3 for a while.... I am very sorry about this, especially since I haven't updated in like, YEARS, on all of my works, but when I get back I promise I will make it up to you guys!!!!!!

This Wednesday, or the 24th, I'll be leaving for a music camp for 4 days, and when I get done with that I'll immediately be going to Minneapolis and catching a flight to Europe. I will be gone about a month and a half. I would try to update or work on any of my fics over there, but it is a school program and it goes towards High School and College credits, plus, I do not own any device that could possibly help with updating. I am not allowed to use anything like that anyways according to my delegation leader, because we don't have time for that, so I'm screwed for a month.

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!! I MEANT TO UPDATE LIKE A WEEK AGO BUT THINGS CAME UP AND NOW I AM HELD HOSTAGE BY PEOPLE AND AM FORCED TO USE MANNERS AND GRACES WHILE SECRETLY PLOTTING THEIR DEATHS ON THE INSIDE....

Anyways, I probably won't be able to update until the middle of August....

But to make it up to you guys, I will update almost all of my fics as presents to you guys, (though most of you probably don't even read all of them), besides the one with the collaboration with my friend "Z", 'cause I need her consent to update too.

And I have a surprise for you all.... A wonderfully delicious treat when I get back from traveling.... Make sure to check it out when I post it. You will not be disappointed.

MWA HA HA!!!!! *diabolical laughter*

Anyways until then!

Oh, almost forgot. This A/N will be updated on Dancing with the Devil and The Gifted too.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WHEN I GET BACK!!!! 

<3 <3 <3

                       ~Per5efone

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last part of the Starting of Classes thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So I decided to update this one early. Sorry the chapter is so long. But I had to make it up to you guys somehow. Don't know when I'll update DwtD or The Gifted, but it might be soon. Before the middle of August. Anyways, enjoy!!! <3 <3 <3

"Just so we are clear, I am not changing in there." I point down the long corridor towards the boys locker room. The girls is on the other end of this hallway. "I don't trust people, and it's my first day here, so I'm not stripping in front of a bunch of dudes."

Armin just shrugs, "Totally understand that. I never changed in there on the first day either... I still don't. We are allowed to change in our dorm rooms as long as we aren't late." Armin looks down and checks his watch. "Which we have about 8 minutes."

He grabs me by my arms and drags me down the hallway towards the opposite gender's locker room, then takes a right and continues down another hallway.

When we arrive to our room, number 945, Armin practically shoves me through the door. "Hurry up, now we only have 6 minutes, and it will take us about 2 to get down there if we sprint. Though at your rate, we will be approximately 5 minutes late, and have to run 20 laps."

"Wait what? 20?"

Armin smirks and rolls his eyes, strolling out of our doorway, "I'm giving you 2 minutes to change." and he closes the door to his room.

"What?! Armin, I cannot change in 2 minutes!" I scream after him, not caring if anyone outside our room hears me.

"1 minute and 42 seconds."

I sprint to my room, and throw out clothes from my dresser. I ended up pulling out a green t-shirt and black sweat pants, and I quickly strip out of my clothes and into those ones. They better not have a dress code for gym too.

From behind me I hear Armin wolf-whistle. I whirl around to find him leaning against my door frame in shorts and a white t-shirt grinning ear-to-ear.

"What?" I ask, confused by his mischievous look.

He shrugs, walking out of my room and down the hallway towards our door, with me following quickly at his heels.

"Nothing. Only that that combination of a shirt and pants accent certain areas of your figure, if you want the technical way. In the crude way, your chest and ass look defined."

"How the hell would you know that?" walking out of the door, and shutting it behind me.

"I notice the beauty in things."

I roll my eyes. "No, really."

Armin turns and smirks at me. "You left your door open while you were changing."

I immediately flush red. "You didn't have to look!" I protest.

He only grins back.

\---------------

We arrived 2 minutes late...

All the students gave us sympathetic gazes, as if our life was coming to an end. The only one who doesn't in the least bit seem sad, is that horse-face Jean.

Asshole.

I'm about to call him out on it, but then Mr. Ackerman walks into the gym.

Whew, he doesn't know we came in-

"Yeager, Arlert. You both are marked as late."

Dammit, how the hell did he know that?

I glance at Armin and he mouths, He has his ways.

I don’t question it.

“And because you both seem to have the guts to do so, I would say 20 laps for each of you.” he turns his attention back to the class as we jogs over to the hidden stairs for the indoor track. "Kirstein, you can go ahead and join them since you seem to think it is funny." The class snickers. "Oh, you all want to join in? No? Then shut the fuck up and pay attention."

I'm on my last lap by the time he gets done explaining what we will be doing in gym today. Apparently he must think we are stupid because it took him about 15 minutes to say that we are going to be split into two teams and playing basketball. Then again some of us are idiots. I sneak a glance over my shoulder and spot Jean looking as if he is about to pass out.

Armin seems to be doing pretty well for himself, though he's only on his 15th lap. Horse-face is on his 8th. How's it feel to be bitten in the ass?

I end up finishing my 20th lap with a smirk on my face, and when I walk down the stairs to the gym floor everyone is gaping at me. "What?" Is there something on my face?

"Yeager, did you do 20 laps?" Mr. Ackerman walks up from behind me, and I nearly pee myself.

"Y-yes sir."

He raises a slim eyebrow, though no other expression is played across his face. "You sure?"

"Yes."

He nods. "Hmm... Then on average you run about 1 lap in 45 seconds."

I nod. "At my previous school I took my sports very seriously."

He nods and turns to the rest of them then. "When Arlert and Kirstein get done, I will pick the teams. There will be two team captains. I will be one, and I will pick the other. Any questions?" no one raises their hand. "Good because the other captain is Eren."

All eyes shoot towards me. "Why me? Wouldn't someone like Mikasa be better at it.” I turn to her and she shrugs.

"Don't worry. It's his way of assessing you." a voice from behind me says.

Jesus. If the teachers don't kill me the jump scares will.

"Arlert." Mr. Ackerman acknowledges. He jerks his head towards the track ramp above our heads. "Know what lap he's on?"

Armin calculates for a second and nods. "When I was on my 10th he was on his 5th. So he would be around his 10th too."

"Tch. Too long. Everyone stand on the black line! Not you Eren." he says when I try to move. "You're a captain, so you'll be against me. Which means to choose your team wisely."

I nod, and he proceeds to tell me that we'll take turns picking members. He went first.

"I want Leonhart."

"I'll take Armin."

"Braun."

"Mikasa." she smirks at me.

"Hoover."

"Ymir."

"Kirstein."

"Krista."

He calls for someone I don't know. "Um... I guess Rico."

By the end of it, Kirstein is back and wheezing, and everyone is evenly split into groups. I have about 10 people on my team, and Mr. Ackerman has 10 also...

"Armin," I say as we make it to our side of the gym. "I think I figured out his strategy." Armin gives me a curious look. "Seriously, I did. I mean, I know that becoming a strategist isn't my strong suit, but I did. Okay, look. His team consists of buff and intimidating people. He's going for a team full of brute force."

Armin analyzes the opposite team and surprise floods his features. "You're right." his brow creases as he thinks on it some more. "I get it. That's why you chose the ones who are analytical and calculating. Slim and fast. Wow, way to think ahead Eren. A team of brutes against the smart and nimble..."

"Think we have a chance?" Mikasa comes and joins us.

I glance at the other team. "Yeah. They have Jean, and he has a grudge against me, so that will cloud his judgement. He'll probably end up screwing the team over. Reiner and Bertoldt seem scary enough, though I don't reckon that they believe that they will be beat by kids who aren't as strong as them, so that's their downfall. Annie is observant, but doesn't seem to enjoy others company, so she'll probably avoid her team and work solitary, so that will ruin the cooperation side of things. Though I don't know about Mr. Ackerman... He's smart, and calculating. He's also probably very observant so he expects the unexpected. He hates surprises. He's small so he's also fast, and he seems strong too..." I squint at him, watching him court the students on his team, probably coming up with a strategy.

Then something clicks. "I got it!" I motion everyone on my team over towards our little group of three. Everyone gathers around us. "Okay, here's the plan. There is no plan."

"Wait, what?" Rico says, taken back. "How can you expect us to win when we don't know how to win?"

I nod. "That's the point."

"But-!" she was cut off by Ymir.

"I get it. Because all the people on the opposite team aren't very smart they'll obviously be thinking that we are weak and don't stand a chance. They probably think that our only plan is to try to outsmart them. But that's the thing isn't it? Because we won't have a plan, they won't know how to react when we are uncoordinated."

I nod and smirk. "And because of that they won't know how to counter it, when we don't even know what we are doing ourselves."

Krista nods. "We'll have the object of surprise, and throw them off balance."

Rico looks aghast. "Then how will we-"

"Go with the flow. We don't have a plan, so I can't tell you what to expect. Though because we don't have a plan, they won't know what to expect either."  I think for a moment. "Also, someone get hurt during the game. It will make our non-plan seem all the better."

Krista raises her hand. "I volunteer as tribute!" and she gives me a mock salute, with the ball of her hand coming to her heart.

Ymir glares at me, but doesn't protest.

"Any objections? Good."

"Hey, are you ladies done discussing yet? Because if not, you can just pee yourselves now and save yourselves the trouble!" Jean calls from the other side of the room, a full blown grin on his face.

My team and I meet Mr. Ackerman's at the center of the gym, ironically, Jean standing center like he's the fucking leader.

"Oh? Too scared to respond Yeager?" he mocks.

I sigh, and roll my eyes. "Jean, no one cares, alright? So I recommend you get the stick that's shoved up your ass removed, or there might be consequences."

"Yeah? Like what?" he huffs.

"Like constipation? Maybe also add diarrhea to that factor. And I don't think that would be all too pleasant." Armin cuts in. "Though I think that stick is too far up to be removed."

"Whoa, Arlert is making comebacks." Mr. Ackerman walks around the group of students to stand in front of me.  

 He nods acknowledgement in my direction before returning to the class. "We will begin the game in five minutes, anyone who needs to pee or get a drink leave now, or forever hold your peace."

Half the students file out, including Armin and Mikasa, and it leaves me alone with the raven-haired man up here.

“So… um-”

“Don’t try to fucking talk to me.” I stare at him in shock. It must not be masked very well because he just scoffs. “What? Do you really think that I care? I only put up with you and talk to you because I have to. I personally want nothing to do with any of you… But I can’t show that can I? So I have to fake it.”

I swear to god that my jaw is dropped so low that if it goes any farther it will break.

“If no one is near us don’t talk to me, or else next time I will break you.” and he walks away.

Did he just… But I am spared the thought when Armin rejoins me.

“Eren? Are you alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

I shake myself, and fake a smile in his direction, though from the frown, I know that he doesn’t believe me. “Yeah, I’m fine, just caught off guard.”

He doesn’t trust my answer, but accepts it none-the-less.

“Okay…”

\---------------

We are losing… Not too terribly, but not to nicely either. Average, I guess. Though we are doing pretty good considering that we’re up against giants with no morals, that use brute force to beat the shit out of us. Maybe it’s time to step up our game.

When the ball is no where near me, I sneak a look at Krista and what she’s doing. The blonde notices my stare, and gives as sharp nod. I’m ready. She mouths.

I nod back in understanding, and survey our group, making eye contact with those that notice me and giving a reassuring nod, hoping to encourage them.

Ymir gets ahold of the ball next, and surprisingly manages to dance around the giant walls of flesh that try to block and take it from her as she tries to make the net. Damn, she’s good.

But my cheer is short-lived when the ball is knocked from her hands and into the grasp of none other than Levi Ackerman himself.

“We’re screwed.” Rico mutters under her breath.

I shoot her a glare behind her back. Nice bit of confidence you have there, Rico.

Since no one takes it upon themselves to go after him and block, I give Mikasa a look, and point after him, then to myself. She smirks and nods, taking off after him.

“Well they’re taking their sweet time…” I mumble under my breath, noticing that both Ackerman’s have basically stopped to glare at each other, though Mr. Ackerman is still dribbling the ball.

“Is that even legal?” Armin asks, walking up to me. “The game has practically stopped and evolved into a stare down between two equally skilled people.”

I snort. “More like one skilled person, and another with protection problems that lead them to murdering anyone who looks at me in the wrong way.”

Armin smirks and shrugs. “Same thing.”

I shake my head and turn my attention to the two beings about to clash heads.

I jog up to them and stop before them. They don’t even spare me a glance.

“Are we still even playing? You guys kind of turned it into a showdown,” I glance at the clock on the wall. “If you want I can count down from 10 and you can draw weapons to shoot.”

The Ackerman’s both turn to glare at me, and I raise my hands in surrender. “Just wondering. Though you are wasting time.”

Mr. Ackerman turns away first with a “Tch” and throws the ball at some unsuspecting soul. It nails them in the head.

“10 minute break! Use it wisely!” Mr. Ackerman heads to the other side of the gym and retrieves his water bottle and downs it.

Everyone heads off into different directions, me, Mikasa, and Armin included.

“What the hell, Mikasa? I told you to stop him.”

She shrugs. “Well, if you want to be technical, I did.”

Armin and I groan. “That was my line!” he whines. “I’m supposed to be the smart one.”

Mikasa turns to grin at him, then glances at me quick. “Don’t worry, you still are.”

I punch her in the arm and Armin snorts. “Thanks. Great to know I have your support.”

“You’re welcome.”

I snort again, but can’t hide the smile that ends up spilling over my face.

“Wipe that stupid fucking grin off your face, Jaeger. If you aren’t careful enough you might just get pummeled.” Mr. Ackerman says from behind me.

I glance over my shoulder at him, only to find that his deadpan expression is still in place.

“You know, Mr. Ackerman, if you keep frowning like that you’ll age faster than you already are.”

Mr. Ackerman’s eyebrows almost skyrocket. “If you keep being a smart ass you’ll die an early death.”

I shrug casually, like I get death threats every day. “As if this school won’t kill me first. Plus, Mr. Ackerman, did you know that when you frown, you loose 2 years of your youth every time?”

Armin barely holds back a snort when Mr. Ackerman falls for it and frowns. Again.

I snort instead.

“Jaeger, did you know that when I’m through with you, you won’t be able to walk, talk, or write for 2 weeks after this game? Keep it up and it’ll be a year.”

“Are you sure you could take me? I mean, I know you talk big and everything, but the one thing that isn’t so big is your height. I’m practically a skyscraper to you.”

Mr. Ackerman bares his teeth when he smiles. “Then we’ll just have to recreate 9-11…” and he walks away.

Armin whistles. “Eren. You’ve got some balls.”

Mikasa agrees with a nod.

“And a death wish.”

I only smirk and shrug, walking away from them, but not before I hear Armin sigh.

“Suicidal bastard…”

I nod my head in agreement, not even hiding the smirk I shoot Mr. Ackerman when a piercing glare is sent my way.

"You're fucked." he mouthes to me.

_Believe me. I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who had family members who died during the attack on the Twin Towers. I did not mean to trigger anyone by mentioning it. And sorry this ended oddly, but I found it to b e fitting, plus the chapter alone is already 2,800 words, 8 pages, so yeah.... The next chapter will have a time skip, not too long, but not the next week after either.  
> As always, I would like to know what you guys think, so comment if you will please!!! Your guys' comments make my day!  
> <3 <3 <3  
> ~Per5  
> Also, anyone know what is up about the second note thing below this????


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, can you guys feel the plot coming on???? Can you??? I can't. But there is some tiny bits if plot development in this chapter, so I lied in the first chapter. THERE IS A PLOT LINE!!! YAY!!!!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy to your hearts content!!!  
> Read on, my loves! <3 <3 <3

I survived. I have survived 2 weeks in Trost Academy, a school full of rich kids, and even richer teachers. Not to mention that almost all of them are hot. Though, my survival is mostly due to Armin and Mikasa holding me back from verbal battles with the Teacher From Hell.

I groan.  _Seriously, what is his problem?_

Armin sighs, and closes his book, setting it down on the mini table in our dorm living-room. "Eren, really? He's not that bad after a while."

I groan again and roll over onto my stomach at Armin's feet. "Still, why me? I have done nothing personal to him. Besides insulting his height that one day, but that's only natural after seeing some grown ass man still under 5'4". Pitiful."

Armin snickers under his hand, trying to reign in his laugh. "True, but still. He's not that bad."

I cock an eyebrow at him, "You sure? Let me ask you a question. What was your first meeting with him like?"

The blonde blushes, clearly embarrassed. "Um... The first day of my first semester, which was about 3 or 4 months ago, I was walking down the hall with my arms full of books from the library on campus. I couldn't really see over them, so I had to guess where I was going. Plus, on top of that, I had glasses, but they weren't the ones I should've been using; they were my reading ones, so I couldn't see very far. Anyways, I couldn't see anything, and Professor Ackerman was walking down the hall too, but with hot coffee in his hands. He wasn't paying attention either because he was on an important phone call, so he didn't see me. We collided. All my papers and books scattered everywhere, and I fell..."

He looks away when I smirk at him. "That's not all, is it, Armin?"

He blushes harder, and if I didn't see it I wouldn't have thought people could blush harder.

"P-professor Ackerman, um, he uh-" he takes a deep breath, "he fell, too, but he, um, landed under me, basically drowning in my papers. Plus, when he fell, his hot coffee spilled all over us, and he was still talking on the phone. He cussed me out in French, and pushed me off of him, the person on the phone asking him what's wrong, but he hung up and dragged me down the hall with him."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, after he basically threatened me and my unborn children that if he ever saw me again he'd tie me up, gut me, and skin me, after draining out my blood, for a Satanic sacrifice, then he'd dump my body in a river, watching me float away, but making sure that no one finds my body, he brought me to his office. Did you know that his office is not a freaking office? It's like a dorm room, minus the beds. He gave me a towel, then forced me to take a shower.  Because we are basically the same height he borrowed me some clothes, and told me to get the hell out of there, and to not "bother giving the fucking clothes back until you wash them of your damn teenage hormones and sweat" and I quote."

I laugh at that. Then l realize something that he said. "How can you give the clothes back if he threatened you and your child if he ever saw you again?"

Armin opens his mouth, then closes it, thinking. "Good point. Well, that was before he realized l have him twice a day. After that he just got over it, after I washed his clothes that is."

I sit up and stretch. "Really? And you say he's not that bad."

"He's not!" Armin whines.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Sounds like you have a crush, Armin."

He covers his face. "I do not! Says you who practically drools staring at Professor Smith!"

I blush, but don't back down from the challenge. "Well, he's attractive! It's not my fault if they guy has the build of a fucking Greek God! Though it's only attraction nothing more." I huff and cross my arms like a child.

Armin laughs at my display. "Sure, what you really like is the Ackerman physique."

I choke on my spit, but before I could say any retort Armin sprints out of our living room and into his room, yelling back, "I heard you in your sleep, Eren. ' _Hn!... Ah, Levi!... H-harder, p-please!... **Oh, r-right there**!!'  _ I want the details later!" and he shuts the door to his room, leaving me gaping after him.

  _Do l really do that?! IN MY SLEEP?_

l am mortified. Armin is lying. He HAS to be. There's no way. No way in hell.

\--------------------

The next few days suck. Armin just has to go and tell all of our friends what happened when I fell asleep a week ago. I don't even remember the dream myself, but apparently Armin has got me covered.

"Fuck off, Armin." I say, not really meaning it, but still wanting to get my point across.

"Hoho, so Yeager, you like to be pounded hard, yeah? You must especially like it with old men, too, considering the star of your wet dream." 

_Fucking Kirstein. Fucking horse._

"Yeah, well, can't be too bad since in order to fuck you your partners have to be into bestiality."

Jean bares his teeth at me. "At least I don't have to fuck old rich men to get people to like me."

I snort, and others snicker. "Who likes you? Your mother doesn't count, she has to, even though you're part horse." Ymir says, high fiving me in the process.

"Fuck you both." he stomps away with his breakfast tray in hand.

I smirk at his retreating back, and Ymir laughs at his reaction.

"Really? You guys are always so mean to him." Krista says, though she's smiling also.

"Don't worry about him. He likes the attention, even though he doesn't show it... I'll see you all later." Marco waves, then follows behind Jean.

"Me too." Connie gets up, with Sasha trailing behind him.

One by one, my table-mates leave for their first class, leaving just Armin, Mikasa, and I.

"Eren." she says.

_Shit. What now?_

"Did you really have a dream about Mr. Ackerman?" she questions, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"N-no." I fidget.

Her eyes darken, but before she could respond, Armin beats her to it.

"Yes, he did! Next time I'll record it for you, if you want. It's almost hilarious how vocal he is, though since it's part of his personality, I wouldn't expect any less."

I gape at him, blushing.

" _Eren._ " Mikasa reaches across the table and takes hold of my hands, and rests them under hers. "I know you are bi. And I know that you can take care of yourself if need-be, but I need to know.  _Did he do anything to you?"_

My jaw drops, and I stare at her for a good minute. "Are you asking if I'm still a virgin?" she nods. "What the hell, Mikasa?! I am! Why would you even think that?"

Her grip on my hands lossens, but she doesn't let go. "For as long as I have known you, you have never shown any interest in anyone, even though you admitted your preferences. This is the first time something like this has happened. I'm just wondering if he brainwashed you or something."

I glare at her. "First, yes I am bi. Second, yes, this is the first time something like this has happened. But it is only an attraction, nothing more. A one-sided attraction at that. Have a little more faith in me, please."

Mikasa smiles then, one of her rare smiles that only I have ever seen. Well, now Armin, who just happens to look like God just descended from the Heavens and gave him a billion dollars, then told him that his favorite author died. I got used to her smile, but those who have never seen it before get a major aftershock.

"Mikasa, I think you killed Armin."

She nods, then gets up, still holding our hands. "That's why I don't smile. But Eren, seriously, if that fucking midget does anything to you, or hurts you, I will kill his fucking puny ass into next year."

I smirk at the opening she just left me. "Well, I don't know about that. I mean, dear sister, have you _seen_ that ass? If you even manage to touch that you are a God in itself."

Mikasa just rolls her eyes, though doesn't deny it.

"You walked into that one." I say.

She just shakes her head, drops my hands, and walks away with her tray, leaving me and a still stunned Armin behind.

\--------------------

 

"Armin. What. Just. Happened?" I ask, confused about the previous class.

"I have no idea." Armin looks just as baffled as I do.

"We were being taught history right?"

"I don't know. What was he even talking about? World domination? Zombie apocalypses? I have no idea." Armin shakes his head.

I shrug. "Ready for English? Oh, are you still going to interview Professor Smith for you project?"

"Yeah, as long as he agrees to it. Though I have a feeling that Ms. Ral is going to change it. I think she's been having an internal debate about it, and has just now come to a conclusion."

I nod, agreeing with him. "I think she has too." I say. "What do you think she changed it to?"

"Something even harder. Though I think it might be fun." he grins at me. "So, who do you think you'll interview? Mr. Ackerman?" Armin wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I playfully punch him in the arm, he feigns hurt. “Shut up. With your fascination with Professor Smith, you _cannot_ talk.”

“What did I ever do to you?”  Armin whines.

I snort at his behavior. “You told everyone about my dream, you jerk. And now Mikasa thinks he’s pressuring me into something.”

“I’m sorry!” He whines.

“Sorry is not good enough. Maybe if you could erase their minds I might forgive you.”

Armin stops and is actually debating what I just said. “You know, I think I just might be able to do that.”

“If you do, tell me how. I must know your secret!”

“Never!!” and he takes off down the hall, with me chasing after him.

“Armin!” I whine, “I’ll forgive you if you do!”

“Liar!” he calls back, and I just laugh at his antics.

\--------------------

Annnddddd.....

Armin was right. Ms. Ral changed the entire project on us, after two weeks of assigning it. You can't just do that.

"So, I'm sorry for the confusion I just caused, but I now will be telling you the details of the new improved project! I am also deeply sorry to those who have already finished the project, or interviewed their teacher. I will give you all extra credit. 20 points. Anyways, instead of interviewing the teacher about their daily life and comparing it to yours, you will be doing something more complex. You will interview a teacher of your choice, of course, that part is the same, but instead, you will be creating a type of biography of them. You'll need to know what they did when they were younger, and have them show you and teach you how to do it, too. You will also need written confirmation that you attempted it. For example, if your Professor was a writer when they were younger, you will attempt to write a novel, to see how it was like, then describe it. If your Professor was a cashier, you will become a cashier for this project, and so on. Do you understand?" nods from the class, though some of the students were starting to look pale faced, like Armin.

Some kid raises their hand. "Yes, Eric?" Ms. Ral addresses him.

"Professor, what if the teacher you choose was secretly a porn star? Would we have to make a porno?" we all snicker at the question.

Ms. Ral smirks. 

"Ar, why doesn't she seem deterred from that question?" I whisper, with horror in my voice.

Armin's face turns deathly pale, and he whispers back, "I don't know..."

"Thank you for asking that question, Eric! If the Professor you chose was indeed a porn star, one, I don't think the school would've hired them. But, if the school doesn't care, then I don't either. I will not expect you to make a porno, but I would expect you to watch all the movies they starred in, and record the data you come up with. Then I would want you to try it out. Not making a porno, but I would want you to make offers to porn companies and record how many would hire you. With that said, anymore questions?... None? Good. Then I shall continue."

Armin leans over to mine and Krista's beanbags, and whispers, "Is it just me, or does it seem like she collaborated with Professor Hanji for some of the details on this project?"

The three of us share looks, internally screaming.

"In order to pass my class, this project must be done by the end of next semester. If you turn it in, and get a higher grade than a C- on it, I will pass you with an A average in my class." that got some whoops and cheers out of us. "But..."  _I fucking knew it._ "Once you choose a teacher, you cannot change them. You will basically be becoming their shadow for the rest of this semester and the next. You will need to know what makes them tick, and what they do or don't like. All of it. No exceptions. Also, if that teacher is already chosen as someone's project, they are off limits. One student per teacher.

"I will also warn you all. This project will get frustrating. I have only done this one once before and it was a complete disaster, but I changed some rules, and am now willing to try it again. You and your chosen teacher will probably get into some major arguments, if you do, record them, but you will be expected to figure it out. Or there is a chance that you will become best friends with this teacher, and after you graduate, may even move in with each other because that is how compatible you are. In this project, you will analyze all the information you have collected and form some type of presentation to the class, with the said teacher. You may go to any means necessary to finish this project. Ingrain yourself into their life, and live it how they would. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms. Ral," we all say in unison.

\--------------------

And the rest of the school day went down hill from there, do to everyone being depressed about the new project in English. Which sucks because currently, Armin, Mikasa, and I are in Health, waiting for Professor Shitface to walk through the door.

"Ms. Ral made it soo much harder than what it needed to be!" Armin complains, and a few kids in the class looked at him curiously.... 

I understood why in a second, and was about to tell him but Satan walked in right then and there.

"You know Armin, out of context that sounds fucking disgusting. Say anything that dirty again in my class and I'll have you fucking clean it."

Armin blushes when he thinks about how that sounded, and proceeds to shrink down in his seat.

"Mr. Ackerman sir, are you going to participate with Ms. Ral's project?" someone asks, I forgot their name.

I snort. "Yeah, because he is so~ fucking social." I send a smirk his way, and he glowers at me.

"No. I will not participate in Petra and Hanji's fucking project with fucking hormonal teenagers, who would probably fucking masturbate while thinking of the shitty teacher they choose. I will not be the object of someone's shit sexual fantasies." he glares at the kid who asked the question, and turns to write something on the board.

Armin giggles quietly next to me, and sends a look my way.

"I'm sorry to point this out about you not wanting to be in someone's sexual fantasies, but last week you were the star of someone's wet dream, I heard!"

_Fucking Kirstein. Fucking Horse._

My head snaps towards him the same time Mr. Ackerman's does. Thank god he didn't see me look at Jean.

"Who. The Fuck. Was. It?" he practically growls.

I send Jean a look pleading him not to say anything. He just smirks at me.

I shrink down in my seat and pray to whatever god that is willing to listen for  _Jean to not fucking tell._

"Oh, I don't know, someone new to the school, who doesn't know the rules..." he leaves that hanging in the air.

Some eyes turn towards me, but I pretend I don't see them.

_Act cool, Yaeger. Act cool._

Thank the Heavens, or Satan, or the fucking Pope, because Mr. Ackerman did not catch on.

"Kirstein. If you do not fucking tell me right now,  _I will fucking kill you."_

Jean audibly gulps, then looks at me.  _Fucking shit the Short Satan saw his eyes move in my direction._

"Yaeger. Do you happen to know who this person is?" he walks up to me and leans down close, and I notice that his eyes have the barest hints of blue.

"N-no." I stutter and blush, and that seems to give him his answer. 

His eyes darken, and he leans ever closer, his glasses sliding down his nose a fraction of an inch, till his mouth brushes my ear.

"Well, because it's you, I don't have so much as a problem with it. So long as I can witness it next time..." he whispers, then walks back to front of the class, leaving me behind.

Armin, who just happened to notice me freezing up, asks me quietly what's wrong.

"N-nothing. He just threatened me, is all." I lie.

_Shit! What the hell did he mean by that?!_

_\--------------------_

"Yaeger." 

Crap.  _Well, I tried to escape discreetly._

I wait _until_ everyone leaves, Armin by my side, till I address him.

"Yes?"

"Stay here a moment. Arlert, you are dismissed."

Armin frowns, and opens his mouth to respond, till I cut him off.

"Just wait in our room, okay? I'll be fine." Armin's frown deepens, but he nods and leaves.

I sigh, and turn  to ask what Mr. Ackerman wants, and my nose brushes his.

 _Shit! When did he get so close?!_ I internally scream.

"Wha-, what are y-you doing?"

"Hmm... So it must have been true then? What Kirstein said." he said it as a fact, not a question.

"N-no. He just meant that I knew who it was!" I try to step back, but he catches me jaw in his hand, and brings my face flush to his.

And I sadly couldn't help but notice the smoldering look in his eyes. And how our lips are just centimeters apart.

_I could just lean forward and-_

"No. If you even try to kiss me, I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat."

_Well, there goes my boner._

"Such a romantic." I try to joke, but then realize my mistake as his eyes turn cloudy and he smirks.

"Not any better that you. At least I can keep my feelings discreet." he says, and then he shoves me so hard that I fall onto my ass on his floor.

And then he fucking straddles me. 

"What are you doing?!" I practically shriek, blushing even harder than I was before.

Now I'm glad I told Armin to leave.

"This is not me admitting to my feelings. This is me admitting to our mutual attraction. Though I am better at hiding it. You will not talk, nor tell anyone of this conversation at all, do you hear me?"

I nod frantically, not wanting to know what he would do otherwise.

"Good. Then you cannot tell anyone about what I am going to do."

_Wait, what is he going to do?!_

Mr. Ackerman gets off of me, and walks back to the front of his classroom. "You will meet me here, every Tuesday and Thursday. No exceptions. Not even to fucking make up a test of whatever you shits do, understand?" I nod again, getting off the floor.

"I... I'm confused. Why then? And what about?"

He glances at me from over his shoulder. "None of your fucking business. You'll know when you get here."

And then he walks back up to me and threads his fingers through my hair and pulls my head down to his. "You will be here after my P.E class, at 7:15. Do not be late."

Then I notice that his eyes repeatedly keep looking at the door, as if someone is behind it and listening in.

"Might as well put on a show for them..." I hear him mumble under his breath, but before I can ask what he's talking about he crushes his mouth to mine.

Soft, is what I would describe them as, which is in total contrast to his person, though the kiss is dominate, and fierce, like him. He bites my bottom lips I involuntarily gasp and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I groan when I feel the hot muscle slide around my walls, fighting my own tongue for dominance, though that is a losing battle, so after a second I give up and relinquish control to him.

When he pulls away, there is a small trail of saliva that's connected to our mouths, and his tongue is still sticking out.

_What the hell was that about?!!!!!_

I blush even harder when he pulls back even more and the string of spit is still there.

We're both panting, and I notice the slight discomfort of my pants, and I notice that Mr. Ackerman must feel the same because he grimaces.

"Fucking disgusting." he says, before wiping the spit off my mouth and his.

\--------------------

**(Note: This is now in 3 person)**

\--------------------

When Eren told the blonde to go wait in the dorm room, did he really think he would? No. Of course he wouldn't. He would do the exact opposite!

But this was not what the blonde was expecting when he decided to wait outside the door, so that he could hear the conversation, and see through the glass pane. He was not expecting to see his Professor, the one announced as the most scary person on the planet, shove his tongue down his best friend's throat, and he did not expect to see his friend moan into it.

He was also not expecting the thin trail of spit connecting their mouths together, and he was not expecting Mr. Ackerman to wipe it off.  _With. His. Bare. Hand._

And the scariest of all. 

He was not expecting the slight red tinge to the professors cheeks when he looked away.

_Did that just happen??!!!!!_

_What the hell was that about???_

And when Armin turned to hurriedly escape back to his room before Eren, he did not expect Professor Hanji to be right behind him, gaping at the door in front of them.

"Did that really just happen?..." she asks quietly.

"I think it just did..." they both look at each other before smirking in a maniacal way.

"So, exchanging numbers?" Armin asks.

"Definitely." Hanji says, as they give each other their numbers.

"Keep me updated on Levi's part, and I will give you Eren's."

They both smile devilishly, and shake on it.

"Deal."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, Armin and Hanji working together. THE WORLD IS GOING TO END.
> 
> Okay, long chapter, and I actually had this chapter planned out, but the characters decided to do their own thing, so I just let them!! I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated anything in eons, but school started, I have all advanced AP classes, and they each give out like 2 hours of homework each night, so I'm literally drowning in homework right now, so my updates might be a little longer than normal, which is already long enough as it is, until I can find a rhythm in which to update.  
> Anyways, thank you all for your lovely support on this!!!! I love you all!!!  
> So, tell me what you think! I actually want to know how that went, because I have never written a kissing seen before, so I want to know if it absolutely sucked, or if anyone has some pointers on it. Either way, I want to know what you all think of this chapter!!!  
> Until next time!!! <3 <3 <3  
> My tumblr: fallen-per5efone


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAJHJSHDJKLBCJSDHTuiaherbfhjdergwthseirafgdvbherjkwltiorpsfdvhrbtj54kioruwepisdcxvhbjt4krwieufoadpvixjchbwerkjhlaijsdvbrmweljo;sfvcbhjrg3jlewodspcivfbhgt4iruahbfgrtkwjiepfvhdbsewrhkiapsfzidjbhlerwjtawu'qerfdsjhersilthyuruiegfy4jfu8ureurtyi

 Levi's POV.

 

When they informed me of a new student attending Trost Academy, my first thought was  _"Who the fuck changes schools almost halfway into the fucking school-year?"_

My second was " _Just great, another rich fucking kid who knows nothing about manners and fucking cleanliness."_

But I was not expecting someone like Eren Jaeger. Who managed to get in on a  _scholarship_. 

The probability of that is one to octillion.

No idea if that is a fucking word. Do not care.

When I heard that he got in on a scholarship, I thought he would be some geek or nerd who's obsessed with gaming and really has no sense of personal hygiene, who has really disgusting habits like picking their nose in class, sniffling- _just go fucking blow your nose or something!_ \- and getting their shitty germs everywhere. Someone with dirty clothes, shy personality, those fucking stereotypical-ass nerd glasses, suspenders, shit like that.

So of course I walk into my Health class at 3:15 planning on making the little fucker at least cry once today, since I have them for 2 periods. I don't even bother to sound happy as I enter, instead sounding as tired as I felt.

"Is everyone in their fucking seats yet? Or am I going to have to kick someone out?"

I was going to say something else, but when I found someone I didn't recognize in my class, my brain shut down entirely.

_There is no way this is Eren fucking Jaeger._

\--------------------

 "I'm going to fucking murder you, Hanji." I growl at her, rubbing my eyes free of the haze from the anomaly just waking me up. 

"Awwww! I know you won't, my wittle bunch munchkin!!" she twirls around me as I make my way to the coffee pot.

_It's too fucking early for this shit._

"Go away. Coffee. Need."

The fucking lunatic just laughs at my grumpiness, causing me to grumble some more under my breath. 

Thankfully she leaves me alone- or as close to alone as you can get with her- until I have a steaming cup of coffee in my hands and am making my way to her balcony. 

Hanji and I have been together ever since I was adopted into her family. Yeah, she's annoying as fuck, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Even after growing up and going our separate ways, we still talked almost everyday, even though I complained. About 6 years ago we found out that we both moved into this same city around the same time, and we bought two separate houses together. Well, one is mine and the other's Hanji's, but we stay together and switch which house we're staying at every week.

This week it's her mess that she calls a home.

  _Fucking disgusting. At least I get my own room. Not that it really matters. She practically sleeps with me with how much she's in there._

Seconds later she joins me on her second story [balcony](http://www.decision-design.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/modern-two-story-house-plans.jpeg), and we sit in relative silence for a while until I break it. 

"My annual trip is in 2 months. Are you planning on coming with?" I swirl my hot coffee around in the cup.

She grins at me, and I know the answer. "Of course! When have I ever missed it?! It's so fun being able to dress like that and have people fawn over you!!" 

I roll my eyes, taking another sip of my coffee. "You call that clothing? It's practically strings and an inch of cloth total."

A smirk is thrown my way. "Better than what they have you wear half the time though. You might as well shoot naked, Vi." 

"Strings, Hanji. You were wearing  _strings_!" 

"They wrapped you in a sheet! And then told you to use it to cover your lap while you stare seductively into the camera!" she argues with a full blown smile on her face. 

"Do you remember what they had you wear for the underclothing catalog, Hanji?" a faint blush found it's way across her face, but I make no comment on it. "Oh, that's right.  _Nothing!_ "

"Hey! They gave me like 4 different types of matching bras and underwear!"

"They didn't have to have naked ones!"

"The camera was angled so that nothing was showing, Levi!" she's laughing now, clutching her stomach and holding onto the rail. "And like you can talk! Before you moved back here from France you were the top model! Even though I wasn't there I still bought all the magazines!"

I pale and my mouth drops open just a little, but still enough to make a victory smirk dance across her features.

"All of them?"

"Every last one."

"Even the summer catalog from 2002....?"

She ignores the question in favor of turning and entering her house.

But before she closes the sliding glass doors behind her, she turns back.

"You have one  _hot as fuck_ body, Vi. Not like I didn't know that..."

And with that she winks and shuts the door behind her, and if she would've looked back she would've seen my coffee cup come in contact with the doors and shattering.

\--------------------

 Hanji ended up driving us both to Trost Academy's campus lot for teachers only. I left my car there overnight, which was stupid as hell considering it's a fucking nice car and teenagers are fucking stupid-ass kids.

Locking the door to her bright as fuck green [Honda Civic](http://o.aolcdn.com/dims-global/dims3/GLOB/legacy_thumbnail/750x422/quality/95/http://www.blogcdn.com/slideshows/images/slides/341/587/6/S3415876/slug/l/01-honda-civic-concept-ny-1.jpg), she follows me into the [lounge](http://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2014/2/4/0/DP_Coddington-Design-neutral-transitional-sitting-area-living-room_h.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.1280.960.jpeg), where it's relatively quiet because it's not attached to the main building, it's its own section of TA, and classes don't start until 8 and it's 5:23. Finding the petite red-head, Hanji and I walk over to her.

"Oh, good morning, Levi, Hanji!" Petra beams as I take a seat next to her and Hanji in the chair in front of us. "How's your guys' morning been?"

"Shitty." 

"Oh come on! You know it wasn't! I am a bundle of joy in the mornings!!" Hanji practically screeches. 

I'm about to take the nearest object closest to me and stab her with it, but the sound of laughter coming from the doorway stops me.

"At it again this early I see." a deep voice rumbles.

I give Erwin the finger, and am rewarded with his chuckle. 

"Play nice, Levi. I'm having a student come over here to help me out with some papers and tests to correct." he says taking a seat on the other side of Petra.

"Can you even do that? Isn't that like, against the fucking rules or some shit?"

He shakes his head. "No, I cleared it with the Director. There's just so many things that I have to correct, and the student offered to help since he has done all his upcoming projects in advance because he's- and I quote- 'Bored of the stuff assigned' so he apparently asked all his professors if he could do something more challenging that they have planned." 

 Petra's eyes light up at the reference of this student, and a smile works it's way across her face. 

"Oh, I know who you're talking about now! He is such a wonderful student! And so helpful! I assigned him a very complicated English exam complete with 13 essay questions, and he turned it in 2 days later! And got a 98% on it all!" she grins at Hanji and Erwin, and I narrow my eyes. 

_They're hiding something...._

"I gave him some history stuff to work on, but he turned it in 30 minutes before class ended. That kid is a genius." Wow, he must be to be getting this kind of praise from Erwin. 

Hanji is grinning ear to ear now, and I feel a little left out.

"Am I missing something here?" I scan the faces of my "friends", but their expressions don't reveal anything.

Petra shakes her head, while Erwin gives me a knowing smile.

"Okay, what the hell did you do?" I accuse Hanji, putting on my best glare, but failing to notice a new presence in the lounge.

"Did I come at a bad time?...." 

All heads turn towards the one who spoke, and all thoughts running through my mind freeze and focus on the boy in front of me.

Erwin shoots me a smirk before standing and leading Eren further into the room, telling him to take a seat anywhere he'd like. 

_Not by me. Not by me. Not by m-_

"Here, Eren! You can have my spot, I'll just pull up a chair!" Petra's cheerful voice breaks my inner monologue, and I hear Hanji snicker.

Timidly, the boy takes the now vacant chair next to me, and immediately straightens.

"Don't worry about Shortstack over there! He's all bark!" 

_I swear she's like the shit-stain on my pristine porcelain toilet._

A low growl falls from my lips, and my eyes narrow at her smirking figure.

" _Bitch fucking try me_."

Hanji stands and I follow, but her smirk never fades.

"You want to go, Hotstuff?"

"I swear to god Hanji if you do not stop, I will tie you to your fucking bed post and leave you there until you beg."

"OOOH. Kinky."

I am actually thinking of taking a swing at her, but a hand on my shoulder stops those thoughts.

"Levi. I said to play nice." 

_That fucking Eyebrows. They planned this. Everyone is fucking against me._

_"Vas te faire encule."_ I spit at them, crossing the room and slamming the door to my office behind me once I'm inside. 

Through the door I can hear the signature maniac laugh of Hanji, which makes me cringe on the inside.  _Fucking assholes. The lot of them._

I walk further into my office, which isn't really an office, it's more like a tiny apartment. Complete with a kitchen, living room, half a bathroom, an actual office, and a bedroom. No other professor in Trost has anything remotely like this. For one, I payed for the extensions of my office myself, and added all the excess shit. I tend to over-work past the time I should leave the school, and it's way past the time I should be driving, plus being tired as hell, so I added everything else that's not the office.

When you first walk in, you do actually walk into an office. It's basically how you'd imagine one to be. A desk here. Computer there. Chairs. Couch. White carpet. But then there's a door that opens up to a hallway, and at the end of the hallway it opens up into my kitchen. Along the hallway are the the doors to the living room, and bedroom. The bathroom is attached to the bedroom. 

Sighing, I make my way down the hallway and into the [kitchen,](http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/sleek-black-kitchen.jpg) filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove. Leaning back against the black counter-top, I hear the far door to my "office" open, and close softly.  _The fuckers._

"Whoever the fuck is in my office, get your sorry ass over here now so that I can kick it!" I shout down the hallway, turning my back to the door to turn off the whistling kettle.

Tentative footsteps sound from behind me, already in the kitchen. 

"Tea?" I ask, grabbing two mugs from the white cupboard anyways.

"Uh, sure? I mean if it's no trouble." 

_Fucking shit._

I nearly drop the mugs once I hear their voice. 

Turning, I notice the unmistakable messy mop of brown hair. 

"What are you doing here exactly, Jaeger? Hanji, Erwin, and Petra don't even dare step foot in here and yet you practically waltz in here." I cross my arms after placing the cups on the counter.

Eren fidgets, not meeting my eyes at first, but when his eyes slowly travel up my face, I notice how bright and lively his eyes truly are.

_Beautiful..._

"What?" his eyes go comically wide, and I realize I said it out loud.

_Fucking shit on a stick._

"Nothing," I snap at the poor boy, but glad when he stands a little bit straighter, "Now answer my fucking question, brat."

"I, uh, was told to come in here, by Ms. Zoe. They all said that there would be a bunch of teachers coming in later, and this would be the quietest place to finish helping Mr. Smith with the corrections..."

_Damn. They really did plan this against me. There will be a huge meeting going on in about 15 minutes. Dammit, Eyebrows._

"Tch. Fine, but just this once. If I routinely catch you in here I will personally fucking castrate you." the kid nods frantically.  _Where does all his confidence go? One second he's a cocky little shit, and the next a blushing virgin._ "You can pull up a stool to the island counter." I wave to the black bar stools near the door, and hear him dragging over one.

The silence is thick and timid, but I make no move to fucking break it. The only sounds are the occasional flow of the pen he's using to correct, and shuffling of papers.

Finally, the tea is done steeping in the kettle and I pour it into the two mugs I set on the counter. With them both in hand, I walk over to the island counter and set one down in front of the teal-eyed boy, taking a seat in front of him after dragging over a stool.

"Thanks..." he says, wrapping his hands around the cup and blowing on it to cool it.

I only hum in response, looking out the windows to the side, watching as a breeze drifts through the trees, whispering through the leaves. And I can't help but to think that our relationship has become better since the incident in my classroom, even if we don't really acknowledge one another. We are basically at a truce, of sorts. 

Turning my attention back to the kid, I notice that he's already looking at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Something you need, Jaeger?"

"No, just thinking, sir."

Taking a sip of my tea, I silently signal him to continue. 

"Uh, well, it's just that..." he avoids my eyes.

"Goddammit, Jaeger. How do you do it? Go from a fucking cocky ass kid to some kid who blushes at the thought of sex." I groan. "Spit it out, whatever the fuck it is."

He glares at me, but the only thing I notice is that his eyes become brighter. More... Alive.

"Fine, I would've if you'd stop being such a fucking prick all the damn time. I was going to say that you're not as bad as people seem to think you are, but I take it back. Fucking asshole." he mumbles the last part underneath his breath.

The corners of my mouth threaten to turn upwards, but I stay in check. 

"Hmm.. Not bad."

"What?"

But I don't answer, instead turning back to the window. Noticing that the wind has picked up, and clouds have gathered.

Following my gaze, Eren looks at the darkening sky, taking a drink of his tea. "Looks like it's going to storm."

"So it seems."

\---------------------

When the first strike of lightening happens, I'm teaching 5th period, which Eren happens to be in. 

It illuminates the dim classroom, and I drop my dry erase marker, only writing half of the word "Consciousness" before it falls to the floor. The class looks at me as if I grew six heads and they are only now noticing them. 

_Fuck. No, please don't do this now._

I quickly grab the edge of my desk for support, my breaths coming out in quick pants.

"Mr. Ackerman.... Are you.. okay?..." someone asks, I recognize the voice as the tiny blonde, Krista.

And that's when the thunder sounds, and my knees give out, and I stumble to the floor, my hand still gripping the edge of the desk as if it was my anchor.

_Please._

When I manage to raise my fucking head, my eyes seek out those brilliant green ones. 

"Eren...  _Please. Get me out of here.."_ the whine is evident in my voice, but I can't even bring myself to care.

Immediately he shoots up, and practically runs over to me, kneeling down in front of me, and holding his hands out.

I would appreciate the gesture to give me the option to keep my dignity and stand on my own, but when the next lightning strikes I curl into him, momentarily forgetting my class full of students as I'm picked up bridal style.

"Armin, you're in charge for the time being. I'm going to Miss Zoe's classroom. She doesn't have a class right now." I hear Eren's voice through the haze of my mind, but it's distant. Foggy.

And then we're walking, down the hall, past countless doors, but I can't focus enough on anything besides the steady heartbeat pressed against my ear.

A door opens. Blinding lights.

"Hanji! Help me, I don't know what to do!"

A scurry, and then I'm being set down in a chair, but thunder decides to make a dramatic fucking entrance, and a tiny whimper escapes me.

I feel the arms around me loosen, and try to pull away, but I grip them like my life depends on it.

"No! Don't leave me!... Don't go. Please.." 

"Shush.. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere..." the arms are back around me, and I try to focus on them, not the horrifying sounds outside.

"Hanji, what the hell is wrong?! He just collapsed in the middle of class!"

She says something, but I can't focus enough of anything, anything besides the fact that I'm not getting enough air.

_Please please please please please._

 

**\--------------------**

**Eren's POV**

 

"Hanji, what the hell is wrong?! He just collapsed in the middle of class!" I practically yell at her.

"Eren, you need to calm down. Yelling will only make it worse for him." 

I'm about to say something more, but I noticed that the figure in my arms is starting to hyperventilate. Levi's grip on me tightens, and I watch the rapid and irregular pace his breath is taking.

"Hanji, he's not getting enough air!"

This time she doesn't reprimand me for yelling, instead she practically runs over here, nicking her side on one of her science tables and successfully knocking over one of her chairs. 

"Levi? Levi, baby, you need to calm down. Your fine, everything's fine. No one is going to hurt you. _Nothing_ will hurt you. Eren and I are going to make sure of it." she coos, softly running her fingers through his hair, brushing it back and out of his eyes. 

As Ms. Zoe softly continues to speak to him, I notice that he has actually gradually calmed down some, his breathing coming in much smoother than before. I release the tension I didn't know I was holding onto. 

"Eren? I need you to do me a really huge favor, and I will owe you back." Hanji says, turning to me once Levi has quieted down and is almost falling asleep, his grip on my arms loosening.

"Okay..." I hesitantly reply. 

"I need you to get him to his "office" in the lounge, his bedroom specifically. It is sound proof, made exactly for situations like this one." she says, sincerity swimming in her chocolate brown eyes. 

"Okay, sure. I don't see how you'll owe me though."

Standing up, Hanji grabs her keys from off her desk and her jacket. "Eren... Levi has Astrapophobia. It's the fear of thunder and lightning, and whenever there is a storm, even a minor one, this happens... But for some reason, this one seems to be worse than the others, which means tomorrow is going to be hell for him. I need you to get him to his room, strip him, and then I need you to gather as many blankets and pillows as you can and pile them on the ground in the bedroom. Shut all the windows and close all the blinds. And more importantly,  _do not leave him alone in that room until the storm has passed...."_  

_Jesus... How the hell am I supposed to do all of that?!_

"Hanji.... I don't know if I can do all of that.. I have to be in class tomorrow.."

She sends a stressed smile my way. "If I told you I have it covered, would you do it then? I'm sorry for pushing all of this on you, but he told me I'm not allowed to do it anymore after what happened last time. You're the only other person who knows of his phobia... Also, I should warn you... Once the storm passes... He'll be, uh, highly strung and possibly emotional, and very sick... Please, Eren."

Looking down at the sleeping figure practically curled into me, my heart does this weird fluttery shit as I notice he actually looks  _peaceful_ for once. But do I really want to help the man who is a total fucking prick?

Turning back to Hanji, I know my answer.

_"I'll do it..."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this chapter was fun, and possibly the longest ever written by me! I sincerely apologize for the delay, but I've been through some stuff these past six months, but thank you all dearly for sticking with me! *tears*
> 
> Times I had to type any version of "fuck" in the chapter: 40!!!! (including the one in French)  
> Times I had to type any version of "shit" in the chapter: 9
> 
> Next chapter shall be the most fun I'll ever have while writing!! :D  
> Ya never know what could be awaiting..... ;)
> 
> ~Per5


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Astrapophobic Levi Part II!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, just a little heads up, but Levi will be acting a little out of character in this chapter.  
> Astraphobia kinda differs person to person, and I'm making his a little extreme on some aspects. So just remember that this is entirely fiction, and I can exaggerate things to a certain degree, and will be doing a little of that in this chapter.  
> Oh, and I put a link to a song in this chapter, tis the (X), and I recommend listening to it as it comes up because it really helps set the mood for a scene in here. Thy don't have to, but it does help!  
> I also wanted to thank you all for the support that I have been getting on all of my fics. You guys are amazing, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you all! RLL is nearing 300 kudos!!! AAHAHAHAAH YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU!!!!!  
> Anyways, carry on~

_"I'll do it."_   My voice resonates even within my own head.

A spark of approval ignites in Ms. Zoe's eyes, and I know I said the right thing. 

"Alright. Thank you, Eren. I'll make it up to you. Now, first things first, do you have a coat or jacket with you?" I shake my head. The only one I'm wearing is my blazer with the TA emblem embroidered over my heart, but I don't think it counts. 

Turning away from me, Ms. Zoe stalks to the back of her pristine white classroom, throwing open the doors to a cabinet and pulling out a thick, black blanket.

Walking back towards me she starts talking, "This is a fire and water and acid proof blanket. I've never actually used it, so I'm not entirely sure if it works, but Levi bought it for me a couple years back because I nearly started a chemical fire in this classroom... Here, pick him up for a second." I do as she's told and pick Levi up bridal style again, and she sets the blanket down on the chair. "Now set him back down and wrap him in it. Cover him as best as you can, but don't cover his head. If he wakes up and isn't able to see anything, he'll go into full panic mode and- let's just say it is not pretty."

I carefully set him back down onto the blanket, and start to fold the dense fabric over him, and when I'm done I remove his black-framed glasses. At the slight disturbance, his eyebrows crease, causing him to look like an irritated child. 

Apparently Ms. Zoe noticed as well because she let out a quiet snort, letting a tiny smile across her features when she turns back to me. 

"Okay, Eren, this is the time where you must make one final, _crucial_ decision on this... Levi is.. how do you put it..."

"An ass?" I suggest.

Ms. Zoe rolls her eyes, and my attempt at lightening the mood works. "Yes, but that's not the word I am going for... Levi is _insecure_ about this. He won't willingly let anyone help him. You and I are now the only ones who know about it, yet even I don't know why he has this fear. When this is done, he, uh, might try to push you away. That's just how he copes. Don't take anything he says to heart, okay? And one more thing, if you do stay with him today and tomorrow without running off, he will probably go to you every time this happens, Eren. If you refuse him that slightest bit of comfort, all trust he had of you will be thrown out the window, and it will not be pretty how he will react..." Ms. Zoe gets a distant look in her eyes, almost as if she's reliving the painful memory.

_But now I want to know what will happen._

"I understand.. Uh, Ms. Zoe?" she snaps out of whatever haze that was clouding her mind.

"Just call me Hanji, Eren. We'll be seeing more of each other after this. And yes?" 

"Isn't his office in the teachers lounge? Which isn't even connected to this main building."

"That's where this gets tricky. You're going to have to walk outside, in the pouring rain. The blanket is to keep him as dry as possible, because if he wakes up out there, the rain will trigger a severe panic attack. When we were kids this happened and he was sent to the hospital." Hanji glances at the clock above her door. "You have 23 minutes until class is over, and you need to get him into his office by then.. I'll give you a call once 6th period is over."

I nod, and hoist the blanketed figure into my arms once again, and follow Hanji out her classroom. We turn down a couple hallways and before I knew it, we were at the front doors and Hanji was fiddling with her keys. "I'll walk you to the building, but if he has another attack, I'm not allowed to help him again. I'll give you the key to his office, but once you're inside, I'm locking the entire building down."

With that being said, Hanji opens the front doors to the pouring rain outside. A gust of cold air blows my bangs out of my eyes, and Levi unconsciously curls into me tighter. 

Hanji is the first to step into the rain, and seconds after she is soaking. Turning back to me she waves me on, and I'm quick to follow her.

_And holy fucking shit is it cold._

In a matter of seconds, I'm drenched from head to toe with the fucking freezing-ass rain that's pelting down on us. I try my best to shield Levi's face from the droplets of water, but some still manage to get past, and I watch some trail down strands of ebony black hair. 

 _At least_ _the blanket seems to be working._

"There should be a list of instructions in one of the desks in his room for how to handle situations like this!" Hanji yells back to me when we are nearing the building. I can hardly hear her over the wind and rain. "Levi wrote it for me a few years back, but I don't think he threw it away once he banned me from helping! There's currently no thunder or lightning, which is a miracle, but once it starts up again I need you to do anything you possibly can to distract him from the light and the sound!" 

We are practically at the building now,  _thank God, or Satan... whichever is more plausible,_ when Hanji pulls out a key and unlocks the teacher's lounge door, ushering me inside. 

Looking back at her still in the doorway, she smiles, and tosses me a golden key. "That's the key to his office. Don't loose it; there's only two keys. One is his, that one's mine. But I have no use for it anymore, so I'm giving it to you... Remember, I'll call you after 6th period."

And with that she shuts me inside the building with the only person in the world whom I have felt an attraction to. 

\----------

Dark, is all I can think of, stepping into his office with him still sound asleep in my arms. I can still even hear the steady pings of the rain hitting against the windows. I turn towards the entrance of the hallway that has multiple doors on each side, with the end of the hallway opening into the kitchen. Walking through, I stop at the first door, which is on my left, and push it open with my shoulder, thanking what ever is up there that it was left open.

_Nope. Definitely not the room I want._

I try the one across the hall from it, and it turns out that this room is a living room of sorts. Turning out of that room, I try the one next to it, and this time I succeed in opening the door to the bedroom.

_Holy shit. Why does he need all this at the school?! I bet he shits money or something._

I carefully set Levi down on his bed, and start to unwrap the fire, water, and- what was it? Oh right-  _Fucking acid- Like what the actual hell?-_ blanket when he starts to fidget and slowly open eyes, the gunmetal orbs widening when they meet mine.

Noticing that he's about to say something, I quickly cut him off. 

"Mr. Ackerman, are you okay for the time being? I have to go find the list somewhere." he nods, but at the mention of the 'list' he freezes and tenses, and I can sense he's starting to freak out all over again. 

"No.. J-just leave m-me be! I don't n-need your help!" he tries to shift away from me, but out of no where the shadow-filled room lights up in a flash, and Levi curls into himself.

In my own panic I crawl onto the bed and lay down beside him, gently trying to pull him closer to me.

"No! Don't touch me!" he shouts, slapping my arm away from him, and that's when I notice that he's shaking uncontrollably.

Ignoring him, I pull him flush against me, lying on our sides, and cradle his head against my heart, my other hand at the small of his back. 

Levi starts to really shake then, and tries to get free of my grasp, clawing at my shirt and getting his legs tangled in mine. "Let go of me!" 

And that's when the thunder decides to make it's late entrance, and instead of fighting against me, Levi practically shrinks into me. His arms immediately wrap around my back, his nails sharply digging into my shoulders, and I have to grit my teeth against the pain, taking in deep breaths. 

"Mr. Ackerman, I need you to breath with me, okay?" I feel him nod. "Inhale.... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..." I continue with that until his shaking has subsided to little jerks here and there, but his freaking nails aren't yet done digging into my skin apparently.

 _I'm gonna have some major bruises there. Maybe even some welts._ _Shit, how would I hide the pain?_

I roll my left shoulder, trying to give him a hint, but all he does is grab onto me tighter.

"Don't leave..." I barely heard him over the pounding of the rain. "Please don't leave me here..."

"I'm not going to leave you. Hanji would have my ass if I did. But I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Ackerman. I really only need to leave to get the list."

He frantically shakes his head, his nails pushing harder against my skin. _If he adds anymore pressure to them they will break skin._

"T-there's no list an-anymore." 

_This must be Satan's doing._

"Does Hanji still have it?" I ask, unconsciously starting to rub small circles on the small of his back, and he relaxes further into my touch.

"I threw i-it away after..."

I sigh, and lean back just a little so that I can see his eyes, but as soon as the silver orbs meet mine they immediately look away. 

"Is there anything you need, or need me to do?"

Slowly, those eyes make their way back to mine, and he nods.

"I n-need you to shut the curtains on windows..."  _Hanji told me that one._ "The blankets and pillows." _Knew that as well._

"Anything else? Hanji said something about... uh, stripping you?"

I could've sworn a blush danced it's way across his face, but it could've also been the lighting. 

"The panic attacks... Th-they cause breathing restrictions, and I've wounded myself before with them..." 

_I would bet, especially with those tight as sin pants you always seem wear._

I nod, and slowly try to detach and untangle myself from him, but he immediately grapples onto me when I try to free my legs.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to fix the windows and get the extra blankets and pillows." I say almost exasperated. 

" _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me here alone._ " 

I sigh and settle myself back down around him, my left hand splaying out on his lower back and my right threading through his silky hair. "Alright. But what about the windows and blankets?"

He re-tangles his legs with mine, resting his head over my heart like before.

"J-just leave them." and that's all he says.

([X](https://youtu.be/ekXpUwTPiPU))

We stay in this position. My fingers running through his hair, and his head against my chest. After a while his breathing evens out, yet the storm still rages on outside. 

As he sleeps, I take the time to actually look at him. 

I trace the soft lines of his lips with my eyes, following the curve of his bottom lip. His mouth is set in a peaceful line, unlike his usual expressions of boredom, irritation, or annoyance, and it... It makes him look _young._ Almost younger than me. In contrast to the soft lines of his mouth, his jawline is sharp and cleanly shaven. 

My eyes travel further along his peaceful face, and soon my fingers join in the trail, tracing the harsh angles and brushing against the soft lines. My fingers are feather light, brushing his midnight hair out of his eyes, dipping back down and sketching along his alluring lips. 

I openly peer at him and trace the contours of his face for what seems like hours, committing every detail to memory. Stopping for a second, I realize that the storm outside has dwindled down to just a steady stream of rain. No ominously dark clouds, and I realize that even though there was the occasional flash of light, the thunder couldn't be heard. 

\--------------------

**Levi POV**

 

_"Levi...."_

_I'm sorry._

_"Levi..."_

_I can't._

_"Levi.."_

_I couldn't._

_"Mon chevalier..."_

_"Pourquoi_ _ne pas me sauver?"_

 

Blinking away the weariness from my eyes, I take time to adjust to the darkness still engulfing the room. The rain can still be heard pattering against the glass, a sensual rhythm compared to... _earlier._

Shifting, I realize that I'm completely alone. 

_Wasn't there someone... here?_

I can feel the claws of panic beginning to tear their way into my mind, and for a second I believe that they will completely devour me. I sit up completely, throwing the blanket that covered me off, and my breath hitches. 

Passed out on the floor and leaning against the bed, my eyes can make out that unmistakable mop of brown hair. 

I will never admit it, but the relief that washes through me calms the lingering panic I felt, and I relax on the bed, letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. 

"Did you think I left?" a quiet voice asks, startling me out of my temporary peace.

Turning, I notice that while I was focused on the fact that I wasn't alone, I didn't see him move so that he is now facing me, yet still slightly turned.

"I-.... I don't know." I answer honestly, avoiding his brilliant eyes.

He hums as an answer, and shifts around so that he's resting his chin against his crossed arms at the foot of my bed, blinking away his dreariness. "Do you need anything?"

I shake my head.

"Are you sure? I can get more blankets or pillows if you need any. Or different clothing, since I didn't feel comfortable changing you while you slept. Or food, if you're hungry. Or-"

"Eren.. I'm.. fine."

He stares at me for a long moment, and I can see his eyes struggling to focus.

_How long has he been up?_

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Around 3 in the morning." he says, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

_Jesus, he's nearly been up for 24 hours._

_Wait.. I've been asleep for 12 hours?_

"Hanji called me earlier to check on you. She told me that I should move you to your actual house before the students of TA start to wake, which will be in about an hour and a half. I have your address and we can leave whenever you're ready." he stifles a yawn, standing up and stretching tall.

As he stretches, my eyes can't help but to latch on to the tiny flash of skin right below his navel, and follow the thin trail of hair that dips below the pants just barely hanging on his hips. Unconsciously, I bit my lower lip, and my daze is broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Do you want to leave soon or....?" he lets the question hang in the air, one of his eyebrows raising in question at my obvious staring.

"Now. I w-want to leave now." 

_Did I just fucking blush and stutter?_

Willing the faint dust of colour from my cheeks, I refuse to look at Eren until it fades. When it finally disappears I turn my attention back to the brunette still standing in front of me. 

And then he smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, and my heart fucking skips a beat, bringing back the blush at full force. 

Eren holds out his hand towards me, the smile still resting peacefully on his face. 

"Shall we?" he asks.

I reach out and take his hand. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, what do ya think??? :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! So I meant to have this up a few days ago, but turns out I had to spend the weekend up in Minneapolis with no wifi, so I just kinda went "eh" to writing anything. Levi is legit so soso OOC in this chapter, and I'm not even sorry. Also, I shall be gone starting July 7th for a month long trip until August 1st, (I SHALL BE UP IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON YAYAYAY. God, I'd sell my soul to the ocean if I had one) so I am sorry if I don't end up replying to comments or updating until then!!!! The next chapter I think will be part of Levi's backstory.  
> OH YEAH: French translations. Sorry if they're crap. Had to use Google Trans.  
>  Maman- Mom (Duh)  
>  Chercher- Look out  
>  Ne me quitte pas- Don't leave me  
>  Jamais- never  
>  Oui- If ya'll don't know what this is... *shakes head in disappointment*
> 
> Note: I laughed way too hard when learning that the Japanese voice actor for Armin is a chick. :'D *wipes tears*  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY~   
> SEE YA NEXT MONTH

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning by the time we reached the community where Levi lived. I had to convince him to let me drive because he couldn't even fucking walk straight and he's telling me he's  _fine._

How can someone who practically had a physical and emotional breakdown about a thunderstorm possibly be "fine"? 

Then again, he probably didn't want me to scratch his Camaro. _I can drive, thank you very much, asshole._

It took about 15 minutes to get to the community, and by that time, Levi was already asleep in the passenger seat next to me, his head propped up against the window. 

Of course, the guy lives in some freaking rich-ass gated community called "The Sinian District". There's a tiny Office at the gate's entrance with a tired woman asking for I.D. and registration for this area, plus proof of address.  _Wow, they have people monitoring 24/7._

"Uhhh. I am here to drop off a.. uh friend?" I try, hoping she'll let me pass.

The woman frowns at me. "I'm sorry sir, but if you cannot prove that you live here, I cannot let you enter."

"But my, uh,  _friend_ does." I cringe at how creepy this is starting to become. Who the hell drives around at 4 in the morning asking to be let into a rich neighbourhood, clearly looking like a creepy college student.  _Smart, Eren._

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to turn around and leave, before I call security." 

I groan, and lean back in my seat, giving the woman a pleading look. She's immune. 

"I'm here for Levi Ackerman." I try again.

Her eyes widen at the name, but she remains skeptical. "What reason do you have to be requesting his presence?" 

_What the fuck does that even mean?_

"I'm here to drop him off. He collapsed in class today- ah, yesterday actually- and he's been asleep ever since. I was told to bring him here and take care of him for today." 

The woman eyes me, then _finally_ her eyes drift from me and to the sleeping form beside me. She gasps, and looks at me in surprise, and I realize how bad this must look.

"Before you do anything, listen to me!" I rush before she can reach for a phone to call security or whatever the hell, "He needs to get home. He is really sick, and can barely walk.  _Please_ , can I get in? I can prove I'm not some kidnapper or creepy stalker."

Looking from me to the professor's form, she sighs and runs a hand through her light brown hair. 

"It's too early for this," I hear her mumble to herself, before she sighs again, "I wouldn't normally do this, but I am tired and I've been here since midnight, so I'm letting you off easy. I'm going to need your identification, and your student I.D., just to make sure that you are indeed a student. And then I am going to ask you three questions." I nod my consent, sighing in relief.

Handing over the things she wanted, I lean back in my seat, and look towards Levi's still sleeping figure. He really does look younger when he's asleep. 

I didn't realize how long I was staring until the woman clear her throat, handing back my identification, I'm assuming she put into the computer system, as the computer's on and that light is fucking bright.

"Okay, so your I.D. checked out, Mr. Jaeger. Now answer these questions for me and you'll be free to enter. These are not mandatory questions, those are saved for when you actually obtain a Guest Pass... Who is the person who regularly stays with Mr. Ackerman?"

I frown, thinking for a moment. They'd have to be a professor at TA, and a close one at that. 

The only one that comes to mind is-

"Uh, Ms. Zoe." 

She nods, seeming to relax once the question was answered, so I guess I answered correctly. 

"What was Mr. Ackerman's previous profession?"

 _Pft, that's easy._ "A French male model." 

"And what is your relationship with Mr. Ackerman?"

That question completely catches me off guard, and a slight blush makes it's way across my face. 

"I uh- we aren't- No. He's my  _professor_." I put emphasis on the "professor" part, willing away the blush.

The woman nods, but doesn't look convinced; an eyebrow raised in question, as if she's silently saying "yeah sure, that's why you're red as a tomato".

"Okay, Mr. Jaeger-" I cut her off.

"Ew, that makes me sound old. Just call me Eren." 

She gives me a genuine smile at that. 

"Hannah." she offers her own name, and continues on with what I interrupted before, "Okay, Eren, I am going to let you through. You are going to need the code to his gate, since I'm assuming you don't have it. I am also going to give you his spare keys to get through the front door, and to the code to open his garage. Also his passcode to disarm the alarm." she says, handing me the keys and a slip of paper with a bunch of numbers on it.

 

_Gate Code: 952-624-871-002_

_Garage: 1234_

_Alarm: 10-24-07_

 

"One two three four? Seriously?"

Hannah laughs, "Yeah, he said that people are too dumb to expect it." I give her a look, "Well, not exactly like that. It was more... ah, colourful."

I snort.  _Sounds like him._  "Thank you for not thinking I'm some creepy stalker, or something." I say.

"I'm still skeptical, and will be giving Mr. Ackerman a call later to confirm. But for now you're off the hook. You are free to go." she smiles.

And finally, the gate opens.

\--------------------

_Holy fucking shit.[This](http://cdn.home-reviews.com/2011/08/the-armada-house-by-kb-design-1.jpg) is his house?! How much money does he fucking make?_

Turning away from gaping at his big ass house, I punch in the code for his fucking  _gate_ , and it opens, letting me drive his surprisingly still-intact vehicle inside. I turn the car off once we reach the driveway; fuck the garage. He can yell at me later.

"Mr. Ackerman?" I shake his shoulder lightly, hoping the movement will wake him, "We're at your, uh, house..."

I wait for an answer but all I get is an incoherent grumble, and him curling in on himself. I let out a quiet sigh as I get out of the Camaro, and walk to his side, opening the door.

I gently shake his shoulder again, and this time he finally wakes the fuck up. 

_Or atleast I thought he did._

Apparently, he's still half-asleep, because  _he reaches his arms out towards me_ , his eyelids drooping slightly. 

"Carry me..." he mumbles.

 And I nearly drop the keys.

And my jaw.

**_What._ **

"U-uh, Mr. Ack-erman?"  _oh my God that stutter._

The ravenette makes a small noise at the back of his throat, wiggling his arms towards me.

" _Carry me."_ he whines.

_And oh my God he is going to be the death of me._

"I- shouldn't. You clearly are not in your right state of-"

" _Eeeeerrreeeeeeeeeeeennn."_

He  _moans._

_He fucking **moans.**_

And fuck if it didn't go straight to my groin. 

I groan at my luck, deciding to just fuck it. I lean into the car, allowing the fucking _prick_ to take hold onto my arms as I hoist him from the car, planning to just set him down on the ground, but  _the fucking prick_ quickly attaches himself to me, his legs going around my waist and his arms latching around my neck.

And then I forget how to breathe, because his ass is _practically grinding down on me_.

Gritting my teeth, I attempt to will away the hardening in my pants, but this guy is making it quite difficult. I could've sworn I felt his lips quirk into a smirk against the curve of my throat, but before I could dwell on it, he fucking bites down  _and holy fucking shit is that going to leave a mark._

"You. Fucking.  _Asshole._ " I hiss, using all of my willpower to ignore everything about this man, and attempting to walk to the front door, disarming the alarm.

Fumbling with the keys in hand, I somehow get the fucking door unlocked, totally  _not_ dropping the keys somewhere in the process.

Once we're in, I kick the door shut behind us, and make a beeline for the room that I believe to be the living-room, and I plant his  _cunning little ass_ on the couch. 

"You will fucking stay here, and not make a sound, you hear me?" I say sternly, as if I'm speaking to a child, which, in retrospect, I way. 

And he pouts, leaning back into the white couch.

Realizing that that's about all the response I'm gonna get out of him, I turn away, and walk down the hall and back out the door for a semblance of privacy, immediately dialing the new contact into my phone.

It rings twice before my call is answered.

_"YES, MY HONEYBUNCH MUNCHKIN?"_

I sigh in response to the semi-sane voice on the other end.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I run my unoccupied hand through my hair.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

How is Hanji this energetic at almost 4:30 in the morning. Wait, why is she even still awake?

Fucking vampire.

"I got us to his place- which, by the way, is a fucking mansion-, and he has been acting fucking  _clingy,_ Hanji. Like, a six year-old child! _He whined, Hanji. **Whined.**_ "

The other end of the line is silent for a long time, and I have to take the phone off my ear to make sure the line is still connected. 

_Yup._

But when Hanji cackles, I cringe and take the phone away from my ear again, hoping no lasting damage will present itself.

_"O-OH MY GOD! DID H-HE REALLY?!"_

"Hanji!" I groan,leaning against the open doorframe, "Help me!"

Once her laughing finally dies down, she takes on a serious tone again.

_"Well, his panic attacks are due to feeling alone. During even a light rain, he can't stand to be the only one around, so he usually invites himself over to my, or Erwin's place and forces us to watch movies with him..... And uh, once the rain and panic clears, he goes through heavy mood swings. The attacks exhaust him, so he's a little out of it. Actually, his swings tend to follow the same pattern. When the attacks pass, the first swing isn't exactly a swing. He's basically coherent for a short amount of time. Then he becomes, uh, clingy, as you put it. After that he usually becomes... oddly sick. I think it's because of the adrenaline rush stopping so abruptly, its as if he goes through withdraws and he ends up holed up in the bathroom practically all day. That is when he tends to come to his senses and pushes people away... But I have a feeling you won't be like the others. I don't think he'll push you away..."_

A long silence happens after her explanation; me trying to absorb all the information. 

"Hanji?" I'm not sure if I want to ask the next question.

_"YES?!"_

_Jesus Christ, woman._

"What happened, to make him refuse your help?"

An intake of breath is heard from her end. . _"That's not my story to tell, Eren..."_

"O-okay. Sorry."

She hums in response. 

"ANYWAYS!~ I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET BACK TO OUR FAVOURITE LITTLE GNOME NOW! GOOD LUCK!!"

And the line clicks out.

\--------------------

_"Maman?!"_

_"Oui, Rivaille?"_

_"Chercher!" the boy screams, just as a white flash blinds the three in the car. A mother. A father. A son._

_An explosion. The squealing of tires._

_And then they're over the edge. The water taunting below._

_"Maman!"_

 

I'm off the ground and heading towards the bathroom in a blink, releasing whatever was left in my stomach into the porcelain bowl. After a while though, there's nothing left to throw up, and I'm sitting there retching at air, my head hanging pitifully over the toilet.

"Mr. Ackerman?..." his tentative steps enter the pristine bathroom after his voice, but I don't turn to acknowledge him. "Do you, uh, need anything?"

I shake my head, and  _oh god moving hurts._

"Ac-tually. Pain killers." my voice cracks, the raspy sound aggravating my throat even more.

Eren stays for a moment longer, then I hear his footsteps retreat towards the kitchen, and he opens a cabinet which I hope contains all my medicine. 

_Wait, how does he know where it is?_

I don't dwell on it long though, because then he's back hold two white pills and a glass of water.

I cringe.

"I used hand-sanitizer, don't worry." the shit rolls his eyes, holding the three out to me as I move to a more comfortable position. _Leaning against the fucking toilet._

_Thank God I'm the one that cleans it._

I quickly snatch the glass and pills from him and down the meds with the water, ignoring the protesting of my throat, and set the glass to my side. 

"Mr. Ackerman?"

_His voice is too high-pitched._

"Brat. Seriously, drop the 'Mr. Ackerman'. I'm not that fucking old, and we're not acquaintances anymore after this." I grimace at his nervousness. "And stop fidgeting. It's making me anxious."

The kid visibly straightens and stills all his previous motions.

"Uh, s-sorry, uh, Sir?" he tries.

I roll my eyes. "Levi."

His eyes widen slightly, and a blush dances it's way across his cheeks. 

_I wonder if he's a full body blusher._

"O-okay, uh... Levi... I, uh, was going to ask earlier if there's anything you think you can try to eat. You haven't exactly had any food for over 12 hours. And I can, uh, cook. Very well, actually..." 

The blush still hasn't gone away, and he's returned to his fidgeting. 

"No. If I eat I'll only throw it up." 

I'd be lying if I said his crestfallen look didn't stab directly into my heart.

"Jesus, Kid. Don't look like someone kicked your puppy. Ask me in a few hours." I try to mend, and judging by his brilliant smile, it worked.

My lips quirk at his enthusiasm, but before I could mask it, he's leaning down and  _dear God why is he so close._

From this close, I can tell the exact colours swimming in his eyes. There's a deep blue, and some forest green. Outlined with the gold, and I could've sworn I just saw purple.

"Hmmm.." his brows furrow, and I can't help but snort at his expression. 

"What? Something on my face?"

He sends a half-hearted glare my way, and goes back to searching over my face. 

"Besides the small smile? You're sweating, tired, and flushed. You're fever is going to break in about... oh, two, three hours, which will be about the time that you will be able to eat without becoming sick again. But in order to help you immune system, you are going to have to eat before then, even if you do throw up. Also, you should take a bath." 

He backs away after his explanation, a grin on his face. 

_Fucking brat._

"Are you telling me I smell?" 

He shakes his head, the grin still on his face. "No, but it will help you sweat out the rest of your fever." 

My nose quirks at that. I am not taking a bath in my own sweat. 

"No. Not happening." 

His grin falters slightly, and he looks at me skeptically.

"My Dad is a doctor. I know what I'm doing." 

"That's not-"

A gentle hand is placed on my forehead. "Levi, you may not feel the fever now, but it will come on soon. It's best to get it out of your system beforehand."

 

_"Maman?"_

_The woman turns and smiles brightly at the young boy, just barely 3 years-old._

_"Oui?"_

_A tiny hand reaches for her sleeve, and pulls._

_"Ne me quitte pas."_

_The woman lowers herself to the boy's height, and places her hands at the sides of his face, and a kiss to his forehead._

_"Jamais."_

 

"_i? Levi!" 

I snap out of my mind, and my eyes meet worried Caribbean ones.

Without thinking, my hands thread through his shirt and pull him towards me, ignoring his surprised look, my head resting against his shoulder. If he noticed the shake of my shoulders, he doesn't comment on it, instead just lightly wrapping his arms around me, rubbing tiny circles into the small of my back.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't make promises you can't kept!" I snap, my hands tightening in his shirt.

He doesn't even miss a beat. "It's not a promise. It's the truth. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

This time around, the silence isn't deafening. 

"Don't leave me.." I say so quietly, pressing into his shoulder.

The hitch of his breathing tells me he heard, yet he doesn't pull away. 

"I'm always here."

_But for how long?_

_How long until you get tired of waiting?_

_How long until the world must take you away from me?_

"Brat." I say, but there's no venom in my voice.

If I could see his face, I would bet that he's smirking.

"Asshole." he replies. _Yup, I can hear the grin._

A comfortable stillness settles over us, and it helps to clear my buzzing head.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Hm?"

The words stick in my throat, but I force them out anyways.

_"Thank you."_

 

And the words resonate through the room. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to "Marimar princess" for reminding me of my family here on Ao3! <3<3<3   
> I am actually really sorry, but words can't exactly express what I've gone through this past year- it's honestly insane. So I'll spare you guys the details! I hope you are all doing wonderfully since the last I've been on here!! And I want to thank you for sticking with me for so long- even though I'm not consistent with my updates *wipes waterfall of tears*  
> Thank you again for your love and support! <3<3<3

At exactly 4:30 am, the soft beeping of an alarm clock wakes the blonde student up instantly, a soft sigh escaping him when he reaches over and turns it off. Making quick work of getting up, he's showered and out the door not even 15 minutes later, quietly shutting the door to his shared room as to not wake his roommate.

Walking down the hall he pulls out his phone, reading the text he received earlier and replying.

 ** _(4:37) Profe Zoe:_**   _I'm here. Whenever you're ready._

_**(4:46)  Me:** On my way. ETA about 10 minutes._

* * *

 

"ARMIN!! OVER HERE!!!" the eccentric woman waves him over.

"Good morning, Hanji." Armin smiles as he takes the seat opposite of the teacher, taking the drink she hands to him, and delicately sips it.

"Anything new?" he asks.

The woman grins, and threads her fingers together, placing her chin on them. 

"Ever since the storm incident he seems to be staring off a lot more, and when I try to get his attention he snaps out of it and tries to play it off as him just being tired. Secretly, I think he's thinking back to that day. Every time I try to bring it up he swiftly excuses himself. He might just be embarrassed, or there's something they're not telling us." 

Armin nods in agreement, swirling Hanji's words over in his mind. "I definitely think they're hiding something, it's just a matter of what. Eren is relatively easy to get information out of, and he's an honest person. But he also is kinda avoiding the subject." 

They both fall into a short silence, each of them nursing their owns drinks. 

"You heard their conversation through the door right? The time Levi kissed Eren?" Hanji asks, her grin widening at the nod the blonde gave her. "Do you know what Levi and Eren do, those Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

At the question, Armin snorts into his drink. 

"Every Tuesday and Thursday, Eren comes back into the dorm only right before 'lights out' and he's always complaining about 'the short bastard working him too hard' or 'why the fuck does that even need to be cleaned. No one knows it's even there!'. It's entertaining, to say the least. I hoped he would be....  _doing_ something else, rather than helping him clean as punishment for the 'dream'."

"Speaking of," the woman leans over the table, with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she asks, "Did Eren  _really_ have that dream??"

This time, it was the blonde who's smirk grew frightening. "Nope." he says, popping the 'p' at the end, leaning back in his chair, and casually crossing his arms across his chest. "I wanted to see how Eren would react. It's a little sad that he believed it, but it caused them to slightly hate each other less. I was actually hoping that because he'd be thinking so hard on it to remember the dream, that he'd instead cause himself to have a one. So far, hasn't happened." he sighs. "Though there is definitely something going on, and I need to get to the bottom of it."

"Hm. I am 100 percent positive that they do not hate each other. I don't know what happened that made them both so skittish, but I'm going to consider it a positive development! And don't worry Sweet Pea, we both will get to the bottom of it! Nothing can stop us now!!" they jump up in the seat and cheer, causing some glares to be thrown at their table, but they both ignore them.

Standing with the woman and pushing in his chair, Armin and Hanji excuse themselves from the cafe, walking the few blocks to get back to the academy. 

"This is just getting interesting." the blonde's grin rivals her own, and Hanji pauses in her steps.

"You are just secretly evil, Armin. We are getting along splendidly!" she claps enthusiastically, ushering them through the open gates of the school.

Armin just shrugs in response, his grin expanding. "I never claimed to be innocent. But if you play the part of the childlike and innocent angel, people tend to think that you are. It's always the sweet ones that bite the most." 

"That indeed, Armin. That indeed."

* * *

 

 "Students listen up! Since this is your last class of the day because it's a half day, you all must sign up on the spreadsheet outside the door about the professor you will start your project on and afterward, you are all dismissed from your classes. Remember, no repeats; once a teacher is taken, they're off limits. I'll let you all do that in five minutes, but first, I need a raise of hands for who hasn't chosen a teacher yet."

I blankly stare out the window of Ms. Ral's classroom, and barely raise my hand.  

"So, just three of you then? Eren, Jacob, and..." I zone out after my name was listed.

It's been a little over a week since I helped Levi, and I haven't spoken to him _once_.  Actually, that's a lie. I've tried many times, but he keeps avoiding me.  _The fucking ass._ What the hell is he so afraid of? I'm not going anywhere, he can't avoid me forever, dammit!

"Mr. Jaeger!" 

I snap out of my self-wallowing at the call of my name. Looking up, I notice that everyone is outside the classroom signing up for their project, and Ms. Ral has this concerned look on her face. 

"Are you alright? Do you need to go the infirmary?" she sits down at the desk next to me. 

I shake my head and continue staring out the window. "No, I'm fine." 

Ms. Ral sighs and reaches up to rub my shoulder. "You know, when people claim that they're 'fine', it's usually the exact opposite. 'Fine' is a terrible word to use when trying to reassure anyone... Want to tell me what's on your mind? I don't bite, I swear." 

I turn back to her, and her hand stays on my shoulder, silently supporting. "I... I don't- it's-"

"About Levi right?" I startle at her.

"Why would you think that?"

She just smiles warmly at me, and stands up, holding her hand out to me as well. "I just know, Sweetie. I just know." I take her hand and she pulls me up from my desk, walking towards the front of the class with me in tow. "And sometimes, I know that the right thing to do is to just talk it out."

"Right now?" 

She glances back at me, "Yes, but I'm not the one you should be talking to." 

I hesitate at the door when she guides me towards it. "You need to do it, Eren. Because Levi sure as hell won't."

* * *

 

The key that Hanji had given me  _that night_ finally has the chance to prove it's worth. 

After my conversation with Ms. Ral, I quickly excused myself and made my way over to the Teacher's Building, where I used the key to let myself into the empty building. Currently, I'm standing patiently in the unlit room, waiting for Levi to enter. Because  _I know he will_. 

Soon enough, the lock for the entrance clicks and the door begins to softly swing open- and the first words out of my mouth are-

"You are such a fucking asshole." 

The look on Levi's face would've been amusing given a different situation, but I don't have the energy to really focus on it.

Levi freezes in the doorway; the door being wide open, and a gentle breeze flows through the room. He composes himself quickly and shuts the door behind him, though he doesn't take a step into the room. 

"How- how did you get-" his eyes narrow and he mumbles _Hanji_ under his breath. 

I cross my arms and twirl the second key around my finger- his eyes latch onto it immediately.

"Profesor Zoe gave it to me that night. She told me she has no use for it anymore."

"You have no use for it either." he snaps, finally stepping into the room, and stands behind a chair for defense.

_What, does he think I'm going to attack him?_

"I don't bite," I smirk.

"I do." he replies, his jaw completely set.

We stand in awkward silence for the longest time before he shifts slightly and his glare fades.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened that night. You didn't have to deal with it, but you did, and I'm thankful. But I would appreciate it if you would just forget-" my voice cuts him off.

"I won't."

" _Jaeger,"_ he growls, "I'm  _not asking. I'm ordering._ " his grip on the back of the armchair tightens. 

Out of reflex, I straighten my back, and I have to catch myself before I accidentally salute him. _What the fuck?_

“You know what?” I run my hand through the brown mop of hair on my head, and rest it there, looking at Levi from the corner of my eye, “I actually came here to talk to you about what happened and how  _ you’ve _ been ignoring me like a total prick all because of your insecurities!” 

Across from me, Levi’s jaw clenches more than it had previously been, and his grey eyes darken- beautiful clouds just before a storm. “You said ‘thank you’ but I’m honestly not too sure you even meant it, especially considering you have been avoiding me ever since- like I have some contagious disease! You can’t just shove me away like you did Hanji, Levi!” My rant was cut short at the sight of the raven man before me trembling. I’m surprised the chair doesn’t crumble in his grasp. 

“ _ You know nothing, _ ” he growls, and if he were a wolf his fangs would be on display, “You assume too goddamn much to ever know what I have been through- what I have had to do to  _ live _ , Eren. My fear is not just some silly little fear that pertains to  _ nothing _ .  _ How dare you assume that I’m shoving you away the same I did to her. _ ” 

The atmosphere in the room drops, and I advert my eyes from the silver orbs, not wanting to know their anger- their  _ hurt _ . He’s right but he’s wrong. 

“It’s not as if you’ve ever given me the option of knowing.” my voice sounds completely weak. 

Instead of answering, Levi releases his iron grip on the poor chair, and walks around it, coming to a stop when he’s a few feet in front of me. 

“You don’t want to know.” 

When I finally work up the courage to look at him, I realize that though he was talking to me, the distant look in his eyes tells me that he’s not here. His gaze is just slightly to the left of me, though when I shift it draws him back. 

“I like you, Eren, but there are some pains I wouldn’t want to inflict on you…” he smiles ruefully, “But you’re too stubborn to ever listen to my advice. Or stupid- I can’t figure out which.” 

I give a faint laugh at his remark.  _ Sad but true _ . 

_ Wait a minute- did he just- _

Before I can open my mouth to ask about what he meant by ‘ _ I like you _ ’ the door to the lounge flings open and Professor Zoe bounds in, Ms. Ral directly behind her. 

“Hanji! I told you we shouldn’t come-” at the sight of us they both freeze, but Hanji’s face blossoms into a knowing smirk. 

“I didn’t want to miss the action!” she wiggles her eyebrows at me as she steps forward and wraps her arm around Levi’s shoulders. “Pretend I’m not here- carry on!” 

The sight of her attempting to not act completely engrossed with us, her head turn dramatically to the side, makes me snort so grossly that she forgets what she was doing and begins to cackle loudly right into Levi’s ear.

“Get off me, you fucking lunatic! Hang onto your girlfriend for fucking crying out loud!” Levi pulls on her ponytail to get her face away from him, but that only makes her laugh harder. “Jesus Christ! Petra!” 

At the sound of her name, the red-head tries to tame her giggles and rushes over to pry Professor Zoe off him. 

“Sorry. I tried to steer her clear of this area but that didn’t work so well. She seems to have a six sense when it comes to anything relating the both of you.” she laughs, finally getting her to let go of Levi, who immediately straightens out the wrinkles in his clothing. 

“I can tell,” he mutters, looking at me as he does so. He tilts his head slightly in the direction of the door and motions for me to follow. “Let’s leave before she goes completely insane.” the sound of Hanji’s wolf-whistle can be heard even as we were already out the door. 

“GET SOME!” 

“Shut up, Four-Eyes!” he turns back to yell at her, the ghost of a smirk dances across his features, but when he turns to me all traces of it vanish. 

“I don’t believe we are finished with our conversation. Unless you’d prefer it to be?” he raises an eyebrow at me in question, walking over to his blue Camaro. 

I shrug in response. “I think you’d end up murdering me if we were to continue it. And I have places to be, so...” 

He scoffs but doesn’t comment on my accusation, instead choosing to open the door to his car. He’s half in when he notices that I’m just standing there in front of the windshield. 

“Are you going to fucking stand there all day? Didn’t you say you have to be somewhere? Or are you coming with me for this four day weekend?” 

I shake my head, silently fidgeting and shifting my weight between my feet. “What- did you mean?”

His ashen eyes search every inch of mine for the answer that I want until he gives up and runs his hand through his onyx hair, and my gaze latches onto the breathtaking movement. 

_ Why is my heart skipping at that simple display? Chill bro, chill. _

“Ask me again later, and I just might tell you,” with that as his ‘goodbye’, he gets in his car, but I’m too far gone to realize that he’s already driven away. 

Because my mind is fully stuck on the fact that he winked at me before getting in. And my mind is left reeling as to what in the hell he meant. 

_Rich kids and their fucking-ass secrets._  

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me!! ILYSM  
> And I have an important note at the end of the chapter so don't miss it if you're planning to!  
> And YAY Finally some info regarding important backgrounds! ANNNNDDD the plot thickens- can u tell? Also, pay some close attention to the dialogue- it may seem like there's a lot, but I promise you, it's entirely intentional- some MAJOR plot keys are in there that will come up later.

  _The day was dark and dreary. Harsh rain had continuously fallen from the ominous clouds and many of the important highways were already flooding from the onslaught. As they were driving along, the young boy couldn't help but stare out the window as the dull colors flew by. He attempted to pass the time away by counting how many cars they passed that were either in ditches or pulled over alongside the road. They had only been driving for an hour, and already he had counted over 30._

_He had no idea where they were driving. It was simply him in the back seat behind the driver, his father, and his mother sat comfortably in the passenger seat, softly humming a tone to drown out the silence of the ride. They were never a talkative family, instead choosing to show their love in other ways rather than words. It never bothered him, but it was times like this where the silence was truly deafening._

_"Maman?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to impose in the silence, "Where are we going?"_

_The woman turned her head slightly and smiled, her shoulder-length black hair swaying with the movement. "Don't worry, I promise you you will enjoy it."_

_Understanding a dismissal when he hears one, he turns his attention back to the window solemnly._

_It isn't until much later, when he was just about to drift off into sleep, when the crack of thunder jolts him wide awake- unexpectedly. Quickly he looks out the window in time to witness bright vein-like streaks weaving across the black sky._

_"Maman!" he exclaimed excitedly._

_She chuckles quietly in her seat, turning to her husband who flashes her an amused grin._

_"That's lightning, mon Corbeau. It's beautiful, no?"_

_The boy watches adamantly as more light dances across the expanse of the sky, a tiny smile taking over his stoic face._

_For the rest of the ride, he sits quaintly in his seat, the minuscule uptilt of his lips remaining._

* * *

 Pulling up to the grand three-story blue house definitely conjured up many memories from childhood. The sky-blue coloring has some slight chips in the painting and the white columns of the front porch are beginning to show some instances of weathering as well. Ironically enough, I can tell Mom has not let the lawn go untampered either- funny considering how her relationship with Nature is. 

I let out an uncharacteristic snort as I make my way to the front entrance, recalling a  _specific_ incident involving a weed-whacker and some Victorian-Mansion-Style vines and raccoons. 

Before I even have the chance to lift my hand to knock, the door is flying open, revealing an older woman with a wide grin in the doorway. 

"Eren!" Mom cries, pulling me into a tight, long hug, only pulling back to usher me inside, "Mikasa's already here! She arrived, oh, maybe 30 minutes ago. It's so good to finally see you!" 

I beam at the woman who raised me, taking in her outward appearance. 

The years have most certainly been generous to Carla Jager. At the age of 49, she is the _epitome_ of  _young_. She is currently still flaunting the curves of her youth, wearing a business-casual button-down shirt tucked into a pair of fitted dress pants, and a blazer lazily thrown over her shoulders. Her dark-brown hair is up in a messy-bun style and her work glasses are perched atop her head. 

To anyone else's eyes, she doesn't look at day over 30. 

"I'm so glad to see you again, Mami." and she glows at the childhood name. "Sorry it took me so long to finally get away from my classes."

Mami simply laughs and waves my comment off, leading me into the kitchen and seating me at the barstool counter. Mikasa appears a moment later and taking the stool next to me after giving me a brief hug.

"How long will the both of you be staying?" Mami asks, pulling three mugs out of the cabinets and setting herself to work on making tea. 

"I'll only be staying for two days, Mom. I think Eren was planning on the entire four days?" Mikasa questions. 

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be." 

"No-life loser." she snorts. 

I ignore her, though am unable to stop a smile from dancing across my features, "How has work been?" I choose to ask instead. 

Mami shrugs, pouring steaming water into the cups in front of her. "Eh, could be better. The Agency has been really slow recently, so I haven't had many cases to look over," she pauses for a moment, thinking, "Although, I did get an odd assignment request." 

She sets a mug down in front of Mikasa and I and takes a seat across from us with her own. Taking a sip she continues, "It's about some guy named Monicalaire, but I have no idea who he is or why the Agency sent me the file." 

"Did he upset the German government or something?"

"That's the thing- the file has nothing. No first name and just the last name. I don't know the birthplace or age or characteristics."

I frown, wondering why she could be sent such an uninformative assignment. 

"You don't have to take it up- it was a request." Mikasa offers.

Mami hums in agreement, "That's true. But in a sense it's interesting. They did tell me one thing though."

"What's that?"

"The guy has been missing for decades. They have no idea how he fell through the grid, but whatever he did worked. They want to know if he's dead or not, but they want to know because they need him for some weird doctor shit." 

At the mention of the word "doctor", the three of us completely freeze. 

The last time any of us has seen Grisha Jager was when I was 5 and Mikasa 6. The man just up and left after getting a call about someone dying of an unknown disease in Russia, and we haven't seen him since. 

We do know that he is alive, however. The man is practically a God with how many people he has saved across the world. You can't live quietly with that type of status.  

"Do you think he's involved?" I ask carefully.

She grimaces in response, "Most likely. There aren't any other people who'd they send a case like that to with mentions of a doctor in it to just anyone. Especially since he's most likely stationed in Germany right now." A tense silence falls across, all of us nurturing our individual drinks, not wanting to breach the quiet. 

A tense silence falls across, all of us nurturing our individual drinks, not wanting to breach the quiet. 

Carla Jager has worked for the German- and American- Government since before I was born. I don't know much regarding what she does, but basically, she's an international spy. What I do know, however, leads me to believe that that is not entirely true. 

Over the years, she's been sent assignments regarding people she either has to find, erase from databases, or "eliminate" in any way possible. When I was younger- when we moved around a lot- I actually thought she was some sort of ninja, because she would always have to disappear late at night, and would always show up again with some sort of blood on her. It wasn't until years later when she told me that she was given a request to set up some figurehead, slowly ruin his career, kill off his family, and then have him commit "suicide" after- proving his guilt. 

That job was finished in two months. It was supposed to take years. 

So I may not really know who my mother is to the German/American Intel, but I'd rather not find out. 

"Oh, Mom- did Eren tell you anything about a  _certain someone_?" Mikasa breaks the silence, a smirk growing on her mouth.

"What?!" Mami exclaims, a playfully hurt look on her face as she turns to me, "Eren!"

"Mikasa,  _no._ " 

* * *

  _The day was joyful and pleasant. The sun remained unblocked in the sky for hours, clouds rarely making their presence known across the baby-blue sky- the rays beaming down on the earth harshly. The day was cheerful- and it was a lie._

 _The sunlight seemed to be following him wherever he went, unable to let him hide. The birds all seemed to be mocking him- yelling out his impurity for all to hear. The wind seemed to be whispering in his ear the horrors he has lived over and over and over and over and_ **_over again_ ** _._

_And all he wanted was for the clouds to finally show._

_All he wanted was to go back in time._

_All he ever wanted was the rain to drown his sorrows._

_All he wanted was for the touching to end._

_All he ever wanted was for the thunder to clap._

_All he wanted was the family he once had._

_**Allheeverwantedwasforthelightningto**  
_

_stop._

_And maybe one day it will._

* * *

The four-day weekend flew by in the blink of an eye, and the next thing I know, Mikasa is already off for her dorm, and it's just Mami and me sitting comfortably in the[ living room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/aa/de/e0aadedb007e291fa7738948c5551809.jpg) listening to some random drama droning on the tv. I think it's something about getting away with murder but I'm not paying too much attention to it because now my mind has finally traveled back to my last conversation with Levi. 

I'm still confused as fuck. Like, if I actually ask again, will he tell me? 

It's Levi. He definitely  _will not_. 

Jerk. 

A soft sigh escapes me and has Mami turning towards me in her seat in the beige armchair to my right. 

"Everything alright, Er? A lot on your mind?" she asks softly.

I nod and dramatically throw my head onto the couch ledge behind me. "Always."

She chuckles at my display and moves to sit next to me on the couch. "Anything you want to talk about?" 

I pause for a moment, thinking. She technically already knows- _thanks, Mikasa_ \- about my "crush" towards someone, but she doesn't know who exactly. It wouldn't hurt to tell her a little, right?

"Well, this guy I think I like-" she cuts me off excitedly. 

"OH IT'S A GUY," she claps enthusiastically, "Hold on let me get some popcorn!" She  _actually_ attempts to get up. 

"Mami, no!" I quickly grab her hand and she laughs at the expression of horror on my face. 

"Kidding, kidding! Now, continue. What do you mean 'you think'? You either do or you don't." 

"I- I do? It's oddly complicated. More than it really should be," she nods in understanding and I continue on, "For one, he's older." 

At that, she snorts. "Older by a few years, or older as in your teacher?" she raises an eyebrow in knowing. 

_Fuck you, Mikasa._

A groan escapes me, "Yes, older as in my professor. Happy?" she pats my leg, a smile on her face, "Anyways, besides the fact that he's older by a little over a decade, he- he has a lot going on, I think. I don't really know the details, but it once led him to actually ignore my entire existence for nearly a week."

Mami frowns at the information I've given her and leans back to think. 

"That is a problem. Is he still ignoring you?" 

"No, we sorted out some of it the day before I got here. But-" I hesitate at telling her what he told me, but decide there's no point to really keeping it to myself, "He said something along the lines of 'I like you, Eren, but there are some pains I wouldn't want to inflict on you'. And I tried asking him after what he meant and he avoided it like there was no tomorrow."

The frown completely disappears from her features, and instead, a thoughtful look crosses her features. After a brief period of silence, she turns to me. "Eren, what's his name, if you don't mind me asking." 

I throw a confused look her way, but answer, "Uh, Levi. Levi Ackerman. Why?"

"Wait-wait. You mean Rivaille Ackerman?  _He's your professor?_ Eren, why is an International French  _model_ your professor?!" she gasps. 

_Why does everyone know who he is but me?!_

Wait- his name is- "Rivaille?" 

At my question she gasps again and practically falls off the couch in her search for something, leaving me alone in the room. She comes back a moment later with one of her many laptops in hand, and proceeds to open up a new browser, typing in "google images". 

"Mami, what are you-" and I stop when I realize  _who_ she's typing into the search bar. 

"Eren, how did you not know he's your teacher?" she asks, a clear pout on her features. 

"I-I mean, I knew he modeled for France, just not that he's apparently really famous for some reason." 

Mami dramatically gasps and places a hand over her heart, "Eren, you wound me! He's not famous for  _no reason_!" 

Seconds later, she hits 'enter' and  _millions_ of photos pop up in response. She sifts through them faster than I can even look and quickly pulls up the image she wanted. 

_Hot fucking damn._

I can feel my jaw drop in response and my mother just laughs at my face. 

"This is from a couple of years ago, I believe. I totally forgot what he was advertising, but I think whatever it was, people bought it no questions asked." 

When I finally find the words to speak, I have to clear my dry throat multiple different times and ignore my mother's victorious look. "Wha-what are some from his younger days?" 

_Do I really want to know, though? If that's only from a few years ago- and he still looks 20- I can't even imagine what he looks like when he actually **is** 20._

At my question, she goes back to the original page and searches faster than I can comprehend and pulls up another image that leaves me speechless. 

 "M- _Mami_!" I blush.  _What the actual flying fuck?!_

"This was when he was 23, I think. Advertising for a really really expensive- but amazing- shit brand... If you couldn't tell by the picture." she winks. 

There is  _no way_ that that is actually advertising  _shirts._  

Fucking  _shirts?!_  

No- that is a lie if I've ever heard one. 

She surfs through more photos that leave me blushing and stuttering, and I noticed something as she closes the photo that she was just showing. "Where are his glasses?" 

Mami sends me a quizzical look. "He wears them at school. I think I remember a rumor about him needing them for headache purposes."  

"Huh, I never knew that. And there are some floating about, but it would take me years to search for them."  

I wave off her indirect offer, "No, it's fine. You should send me some of those photos though." at my request, Mami grins and nods. 

Just when I'm about to ask her another question, my phone in my pocket goes off. I dig it out of my pocket as fast as I can, and a flashing  **Unknown Number** glares at me from my screen. 

I look at Mami for answers and she just shrugs, closing her laptop and moving to the armchair to give me a semblance of privacy. 

"Eren Jager speaking," I answer. 

" _Eren,_ " a smooth voice replies back, and I nearly drop my phone, shooting my mom a wide-eyed look. 

 _Who is it?_ she mouths. 

 _Levi_ , I mouth back, not missing the way she hides her laugh.

"Levi?"  _Wow, I didn't stutter. I deserve a pat on the back._ Especially when the pictures from earlier make a reappearance in my mind. "Why are you calling- wait, how do you have my number?" 

" _All teachers are given copies of their students' numbers. Where are you right now?"_ expertly dodges my first question. 

"Um, my mothers? Why, is something wrong?" I ask, confusion slipping into my tone.

" _Hm, nothing. What's her address?"_

_What the fuck? Why?_

"Why?" 

" _Unimportant. Please. I said that I might tell you if you ask, but I'm bored, and figure might as well tell you now."_

That simply confuses me more, but after voicing the question to my mother- she just shrugs 'why not'- I relent. 

" _Thanks,_ " is all he says.

"Wait- why?" I ask again before he can hang up. 

" _You'll know,_ " and the silence on his end lets me know that he already hung up.

 "What'd he call for?" Mami asks when I've been staring in confusion at my phone for a minute. 

"I have no idea." 

* * *

 

It's around 8:30 in the evening, Mami and I are finishing cleaning the kitchen after dinner, when the ringing of the doorbell interrupts our comfortable silence. I shoot her a questioning look, and she shrugs for the millionth time today. 

I drop my washcloth on the counter and head towards the front door. 

"Delivery for Eren Jager?" a woman in blue uniform asks, holding a clipboard in front of her. 

"Uh, yes?" 

"Sign here please," she smiles, and I do, handing the board back to her, still perplexed as to what is happening. 

The woman quickly walks back to the nice van she must have driven here, opening the doors to the trunk and pulling out a giant package wrapped in blue paper. As she walks back to the house, I finally take notice of what's on the side of the van. 

 _Shiganshina's Bouquets_ is sprawled beautifully along the side, with flowing letters and petals painted neatly. 

My heart completely stops.

"These are for you," and she smiles again as she hands the bundle to me, and departs for her van. 

"Eren?" my mother questions from within the short hallway and I turn to her with a star-struck look on my face. 

The bundle turns out to be an enormous bouquet of [flowers](http://www.theflowerstandchelsea.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/rose-and-guelder-bouquet.jpg) wrapped in vibrant blue wrapping paper. The wrapping contrasting expertly with the soft hues of the flowers I'm holding.  

"Oh," she exclaims softly, a glowing aura surrounding her for the moment, "Eren, there's a card.."

Sure enough, when I look down, settled gently on one of the roses at the top, lays a tiny cream-colored card.  

I carefully shuffle the flowers in my arms and pull the card out as nicely as I could, and turn it over to the side with gorgeously hand-written cursive. 

 

_This is what I meant_

_~L_

 

A smile dances its way across my features, and I let out a weak chuckle, my heart rate jumping at the beautiful words. 

_Of course that's what you meant. Extravagant as always._

* * *

_This time, the day is neither dark and dreary, nor joyful and pleasant. Instead, it sits somewhere in between the two. Never one, or the other. Never both._

_Instead of rain, snow cascades down softly from the white sky, swirling about with the gentle breeze of wind, seeming to laugh in response to the current's motions._

_The boy wears a light-blue wool hat that reaches just past his ears, and matching mittens adorn his tiny hands. A grey winter coat fans out around him as he snuggles into it for warmth._

_Today marks the first anniversary- and he had to sneak out of the house in order to visit, his foster parents and siblings refusing to take him out on this day._

_Fine by him, he didn't need their permission anyway. He did what he wanted when he wanted. And besides, he didn't want his parents to meet them anyways._

_**They were not nice people.**  _

_Braving his way through more snow, the 6-year-old manages to trudge his way to the identical gravestones, marking where his past lies. There were no names on the stones- no one felt sympathetic enough to pay for the engravings, and there wasn't anyone of their blood left, besides him, to care. The county ended up taking pity on his situation and petitioned for the two stones to be placed, but that was the extent of their niceties._

_He didn't mind. He didn't care, really._

_Gingerly, he sits down in the snow a few feet in front of the markers, and simply stares off._

_He thought, then. Though about how his life could've been different. How he could've continued to grow up in Lyon. How he could've continued to be with his family. How he could've continued to be young-_

_But no._

_He was forced to grow up._

_And in this quiet, faint time of the evening, the boy finally lets all his pent-up sorrows and frustrations flow, the tears silently trailing down his cheeks. Questions of "why" filter through his mind, and he pulls at his raven hair desperately._

_"Why did you leave me?" he cried, knowing he would never get an answer._

_"Why did you take them from me?"_

_He sits like that for hours, until his legs and butt become numb from sitting in the cold, and he loses all feeling in his hands and feet and nose._

_He gets up, emotion slinking away from his features until they once again become locked away in the tight box he keeps in the dark corners of his mind, and he makes his way back from the graves._

_It is there, at those desolate graves, that he let himself die- in order to endure this new hell that life has cast upon him._

_And he promises that he will not simply survive, but this time-_

_He will **thrive**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you haven't noticed- which I'm positive most all of you have- my updates are completely irregular. This is literally because I have no time for anything anymore (3 AP courses bro)- I love writing so much but it's become a chore for me and I hate having to force myself to write because then it turns out shitty af.  
> Soooo, because of this, I was wondering if any of you would care to help me out with this story? I don't really know where I'm headed with it- I have few to no ideas- though I have a lot of info regarding the characters and some key plot stuff. But basically what I am asking is if any of you would like to co-author with me? You wouldn't have to write chapters or anything like that if you don't wanna, but you can- and you can help me figure out each chapter as it comes- hehe- and a storyline- since I don't exactly have one XD. You wouldn't need an Ao3 account, but hopefully an email or facebook or somethin.  
> It would honestly help me out so much, and I feel it would be fun! I'm only going to choose one person, so it's kinda a first-come-first-serve thing, but not- if you know what I mean.  
> Oh- and I'd give credit and even put up your username in the author section if you happen to have an Ao3 account.  
> If thou art interested, you can contact me via email- per5efone320@gmail.com. Also, please tell me why you'd like to co-author- that is my only requirement!  
> Anyways- thank you soo much, you all really make my days so much brighter!!!  
> (Im finally gettin back into the groove of writing, tho, so it really shouldn't be months between updates anymore- hopefully- until AP Tests tho- but YAYAYA)  
> ~Per5
> 
> Also- all credit for the pictures goes towards the artists who made them- I do not own them, and mean no ill when posting them here.


End file.
